How We Move On
by Niko Kurosaka
Summary: It's been a year and a half since the Director's defeat and everything is fine. Until an ancient evil is reawakened and it's now up to Niko and Sapphire to stop him. Don't worry they wont be alone! They'll have help you from Mobius's greatest warriors!
1. In This Legacy

Niko sat outside his house and looked up at the stars. Having promised he'd never fall in love until she returned, Niko spent time usually with his friends and Rouge who was more like a sister to him. Taking a deep breath he reached up into the sky and grabbed at the air. WHen he brought his hand down he saw he had grabbed a small star. He smiled and let it loose back into the sky. Rouge walked out of the house to see him sitting there. Giggling, she walk up to him.

"I figured you would be out here." Rouge said smiling. "Lemme guess; Sapphire?"

"Yeah." Niko said sadly. "She's been gone for a year and a half. She doesn't write...I write to her more often than she does to me and she rarely replies. I figured as much that she'd be trying to keep a low profile but so low that she can't at least write?"

Rouge gave Niko a look of pure indignation. She's seen him like this before, he has never missed Sapphire this bad before.

"Don't worry she'll come back." Rouge said rubbing Niko's shoulder. "Now...get inside...it's cold out here and my nipples are-"

"Rouge!" Niko said disgusted. She was always said perverted things like that, but Niko always played it off as a joke. This time she was about to go a bit too far.

"I was going to say solidifying in the cold." Rouge said laughing. "Lighten up will ya?"

"Yeah yeah yeah..." NIko said walking inside "I just wish something exciting would happen...I honestly don't care what it is.

The night was cold and crisp; her favorite. She sat on the roof of her father's old home. The wooden walls were old and rotten, and the house wasn't pretty. But, no one ever came around, so she dealt with it.

"... and everyone's doing great." The message buzzed into her earpiece, and she smiled at the words. She knew they would be fine.

"Good to hear, Garnet," she replied. She was met with a pregnant silence.

"You know, you can come back, Sapphire. Everyone misses you. Hell, I miss you... I'm not cut out to be Director. Everyone would love to have you take over again."

"I'm sure you're doing great," Sapphire replied, her words honest. "Everyone will be looking up to you in no time." As Garnet sighed, she knew that wasn't the reply he wanted.

"Will you visit sometime?" Garnet asked, his voice hopeful.

"Of course," Sapphire replied withno hesitation. "I might even go on a few missions with you for old time's sake. But you know why I left it to you. You know why I had to leave." She paused. "I just couldn't handle it anymore. The Direc- I mean, my father's death, was a huge blow, and-"

"I know, Sapph, I know," Garnet cut her off. "Well, you're always welcome at the Insurgent's base... You and I should both get some sleep. Goodnight, Sapphire."

"Goodnight, Director Garnet."

Sapphire turned her earpiece up and got to her feet. She listened to the wood of the roof creak in protest as she played with a small spark of energy in her hand, thinking like she always did.

Sleep. The thought was nice, but the thought of the nightmares that would come with sleep was not. Nightmares about the Insurgents, about her father... About Niko.

She sighed as the energy dissipated and she leaped from the roof. She'd walk to clear her head.


	2. Demons Arise

On the shores of Shimalu's ruins, a figure stood over the ruins and laughs. To the people of Shimalu, he was known only as Herato, the Psi-Demon King. After causing torment and destruction to the village and it's surrounding areas, he was sealed away with Psi energy in the hopes that his terror would never have to be witnessed again. But due to the compounded Psy Energy, he has been awakened the same way he was put to sleep.

In his hands a young rabbit girl with a note in her hands. Giving it to his crow familiar, he looks to the rabbit.

"You...must be Caramel." the figure said. "You'll do nicely to bait out my unruly little nephew."

Caramel screamed as loud as she smiled and laughed hysterically then grabbed Caramel by her throat. Slowly closing his grasp on her throat.

"Call him!" He shouted. "BRING HIM TO ME!"

"NIKO!" Caramel screamed.

Niko heard the scream and get up and walked outside.

"Caramel! I'm coming!" Niko shouted and he ran to the Shimalan ruins. Upon reaching it he heard a familiar voice.

A singsong voice is the first thing he hears before he sees Caramel on the ground her neck snapped

"Peaceful young races with fires on their houses," Herato sang gleefully. "millions of voices all silenced like mouses, watching the cowards bow toward their new king, these are a few of my favorite things."

Niko looked on horror, holding caramel's dead body.

"No..." Niko said shaking. "This isn't happening...this is a nightmare...Uncle...Herato."

"Well hello nephew" Herato said walking up to Niko. "I trust you got the message. Shame though...she didn't have to die...but I had to...it was the only way to get you here."

"You...you BASTARD!" Niko shouted as he rushed at Herato. However he was easily grabbed and frozen with Herato's signature Ice Grip. Herato tossed him away and walked up to him smiling.

"You let me out...I'm thankful for that..." Herato chuckled "But I feel like you didn't do it alone...the energy created to free me was from two sources. Who or what made the second?"

Niko couldn't answer directly but he was already as if by nature, contacting Sapphire to help him. Once he achieved a connection he began to tear up...

"Sapphire!" Niko cried out in her head. "I need some help! Please! He killed Caramel...please! HEEEELP!"

Sapphire began walking, but froze mid-step, her eyes wide. She collapsed to the ground a moment later, hands clamped over her ears as her mind was prodded by the voice of her childhood friend, and as a rush of Psi energy grabbed hold of her psyche. She gritted her teeth at the sensations, at the message. Slowly, she got to her feet, her head throbbing.

She needed to get to Shimalu's Ruins.

Anger flashed suddenly into Sapphire's eyes as she broke into a sprint, grabbing the pistol she kept holstered on her tip. Her grip was tight.

Her father's old homestead wasn't far from the Ruins, thank goodness. Sapphire stopped her run some ways away from the scene taking place, cloaked by some trees. She observed the scene with narrowed eyes. Some... Some thing standing over Niko, her childhood friend, and the lifeless body of Caramel not too far away.

Sapphire knew injustice. She had been exposed to cruelty all of her life. And this... This was cruelty at its finest.

Gun raised, Sapphire stepped out into the opening, training the barrel on the thing standing over her friend. "Get. Away. From him," she growled, her voice deep, finger close to the trigger of her firearm.

Herato looked to from his hood Sapphire and jammed her gun and walked to her. "You must be Niko's main...squeeze!" Herato said smiled. "You're also the one who helped set me free. I owe you a bit of thanks as well. However, much like the rabbit. You're in my way so I'm giving you a chance to move away before you share her fate."

Niko managed to thaw out his mouth out and he looks to Sapphire through his iced and foggy eyes.

"Sapphire..." Niko said letting out a breath of frozen air. "Y-you came..."

Niko shuddered and try to free himself but finds it difficult.

Herato smiled with glee as he took off his hood and looks to you and you see his face for the first was a twisted face that had a lot of different only natural feature was his red cat-like eyes.

"He cares quite a lot you." Herato said. "Shame that I have to kill you now...or maybe..."

Herato reaches into his pocket and grabs a vial and tosses it into the air causing the contents to pour out mid air and a group of creatures appear.

"Do you like them?" Herato asked. "They're called GeiShadows. cute little you ask me. Now then: Attack my pets! Leave the boy to me."

"Go to hell," Sapphire growled as she threw her gun away. Her right hand became enveloped in wisps of red, while her left become covered in tiny silver sparks. She took a step back and extended her right hand in Niko's direction, the wisps of red flying to him. They laid themselves upon the ice covering him and began to melt it away. Sapphire's eyes lingered for a moment on Niko, the hardness in them softening for just a moment before they became icy again and determined once more.

Sapphire raised her left hand high, the sparks around it growing in size. As Sapphire formed a fist, the sparks launched in all directions away from her hand, attacking the Geishadows. She didn't know what these guys were weak to, so it was going to be a process of trial and error.

Herato looks to Sapphire and smiles and laughs. Niko stood and began to stretch his body out and glows blue and silver.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Niko said as the Geishadows approach. Niko jumps over them and summons a assault rifle and fires off bullets imbued with fire and ice. Niko tosses Sapphire the rifle and draws a sword

"Let's do this Sapph!" Niko said excitedly cutting through Geishadows like they were made of butter.

Herato, however didn't stick around he smiled and figured that they Geishadows would keep the pair busy while he got away. Generating more he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"You two have not the last of me! I'll be back!" Herato said laughing hysterically and disappearing before anyone could stop him.

Niko looked to Sapphire and runs up to you.

"Sapphire wait!" Niko shouted. "Where are you going? Don't you want to know who that was?"

Niko knew that he called Sapphire to help him, but he was so happy to see her again, that he wanted to stick around and hopefully they can work together to stop Herato. Niko stopped walking and sighs heavily.

"What was the point of me asking" Niko asked. "When you were just gonna help then leave? I was hoping you could you know...stay a while? It's been a while since you wrote me and I guess I sorta really missed uld we please tell talk and maybe catch up? I want to explain to you who that guy was..."

Sapphire bit her lip and stopped in her tracks. She was hoping she'd be able to take off without Niko noticing.

She didn't know if she could face him. After everything that had happened, what they went through together... It felt like too much. Like she was carrying a weight. But, she knew she was being selfish. After leaving Niko like she did, not writing, distancing herself, disappearing... Didn't she owe him this?

Slowly, Sapphire turned around to face Niko, her heart aching. It'd been over a year since she'd seen him...

"Tell me what happened," she started slowly, looking at him, but not meeting his eyes. "Tell me what that was, and tell me what happened." Her voice was hard, as it usually was, but it was not steel. She went to reach for the cigarettes in her back pocket, but stopped herself, remembering how much Niko hated it.

"Can we go someplace to talk?" Niko asked. "I want to show you my house. We can talk over tea and I can explain everything there. Follow me."

Niko walks off and stops and smiles

"As for the cigarettes in your pockets." Niko continued, "You can smoke it if you want...I honestly don't mind anymore. I don't want you to stop."

Niko walked back to Sapphire and hugged her gently.

"I missed you, Sapphire" Niko said against the tears. "I really did."

Letting go, Niko sniffled a bit and motioned Sapphire to follow him. Little did they know, their reunion wouldn't be on happy circumstances.


	3. Guilty All The Same

Sapphire stiffened in Niko's arms, not returning the hug, not letting herself accept his friendship. How could he be so... Welcome? Why wasn't he angry at her for not writing? For being gone so long? Or maybe he was, and he was just waiting to yell at her. She hoped he got mad. His kindness made her sick.

After a moment's hesitation, Sapphire started after Niko, digging out a cigarette and a lighter. She lit her stress relief and took a drag, sighing as she did so, inhaling the smoke deeply to help her keep her mind on track.

Niko didn't mind the smoke anymore because he began to understand that some people have their ways to relieve stress. Sapphire smokes, Rouge eats cookies and ice cream...then works out and Niko had video games mostly fighting games. Niko walks to the house and lets Sapphire in.

"So..about the man who attack me and killed Caramel." Niko began. "His name is Herato. He was the most feared of my village. He's psychotic and estranged. He would always try and succeed in torturing other and causing chaos. He was the reason that I was taken away. He killed my parents and Fiona found me when they sealed him away. I have a confession to make. Herato is...well...he's my uncle."

Frowning, Sapphire leaned against the wall of Niko's home and crossed her arms, the cigarette dangling from her lips. "Your uncle?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "That's... Fucked up."

Sapphire thought about all of the questions swirling inside her head and tried to decide what was most important to know. "If he's your uncle, why did he do to you and your family what he did? And... Why is he here now?" Sapphire took another drag of her cigarette before it was a nub. Boots pounding on the floor of Niko's home, she searched out a wastebasket and threw it away, taking in little details of his home as she went before returning to Niko.

"I don't know." Niko said shrugging "He gets off on making people miserable. As for why he's back...it's because of buildup of Psi energy. It's what sealed him away, and it's what woke him up. It seems that the seal was likely broken accidentally, by us..."

Niko clenched his eyes hoping she wouldn't yell at him. He knew he was making a dangerous assumption and he honestly wanted to keep his hearing. Getting up from the table he was sitting at, Niko walked to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink, Sapph?" Niko asked, hoping to change the subject if only briefly.

"No," Sapphire replied, her voice quiet. Her eyes were placed firmly on the ground. Was is it really them who caused this? Her? She was really tired of things being her fault, but it would make sense, with what her training and all. She had just wanted to get better. Stronger. More powerful. A threat to be feared. But, she hadn't meant to awaken a threat itself.

"I've... I've been practicing," she murmured, raising her hands. Bright blue sparks danced around them, her hands glowing a silvery color for but a moment. She let her hands fall to her side. "I wanted to stop being afraid of it. To stop suppressing it. But I should've just continued hiding it away." She shook her head. She knew she was saying too much, revealing too much of her psyche. She sighed, her fingers going to her temples to gently massage them.

"I know what you mean." Niko said. "I used to be afraid of my abilities too. But I came to realize that if I have as afraid of my powers they would take over me. But if I let them in, they'd become a close friend. Something I could trust."

Niko stood up in front of Sapphire and puts his hand on her shoulder. He could feel the hesitation and fear her abilities gave her.

"If you want...I could help you." Niko said. "Please don't shut me out. I know it's been hard this past year and a half, but you don't have to be scared. I'm not mad at you and I never will be. I know we left on a very sad note. But like I said in my letter; "I'll never stop loving you and I will save my love and affection for you." I meant it and I hope it meant something to you."

Niko looked at her and hoped what he was saying was registering with her.

Sapphire continued to refuse to look Niko in the eyes. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't deserve his love or his affection. She didn't deserve his help or his patience. Hell, she didn't even deserve to be standing in his house. She deserved to be yelled at and criticized. She wanted him to be mad. That's what she preferred.

"You have every right to be angry with me," she began, carefully choosing her words. "You should be. You should be screaming at me for not writing and for everything I did to you and for everything the Insurgents did." Her voice grew colder the more she spoke, but the emotion was directed at herself, not Niko.

"I don't deserve for you to be gentle and patient and considerate with me. I don't deserve your love."

"Yes you do!" Niko said in an admonishing tone. "Don't say that! Don't ever such a thing!"

Niko's face was full of tears as he said. He could see she was afraid of how happy he was to see her. She was expecting him to yell at her for not responding to his letters. Niko figured that that was likely the only thing to get through to her.

"I guess I should ask about the letters." Niko said clearing his throat. "WHY DIDN'T YOU REPLY?! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST SENT ONE SAYING DON'T WRITE ANYMORE! DO YOU KNOW HARD IT WAS TO KEEP MYSELF OCCUPIED?! IT WAS TORTURE!"

"I'm sorry," Sapphire replied, Niko's yelling practically music to her ears. So, he was at least a little mad. Good. That made her feel a little better, in a twisted sort of way. She knew she deserved his anger, and she was willing to accept every last bit of it. It was easier to accept than his compassion.

"I... I wish I had an excuse. But, I don't. I felt like... In order to accomplish what I wanted to do, I had to leave you behind. I had to shed a lot of my past..." She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I left the Insurgents. Garnet's the Director now... It became too much for me. I'm a soldier, and a leader, but nobody's supposed to look up to me. So, I left that roll to Garnet. When I left, I decided that I was going to go completely under the radar. I was literally going to vanish. I wasn't going to come back. I was going to go where no one could find me, and I was going to forget. But, then... You contacted me, and I realized what I'd done to you."

"BULLSHIT!" Niko yelled. "IF YOU WANTED TO DISAPPEAR, YOUR FIRST MISTAKE WAS HELPING ME! I CALLED OUT TO YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I CAN EVER TRUST BESIDES ROUGE! YOU KNOW THAT!"

The truth in Niko's words stung, and he was suddenly crossing a line. Sure, Sapphire wanted him to get mad. To maybe even hate her. But, out of all the people who could call her a liar, that she could take being called a liar from, Niko wasn't one of them.

"What did you expect me to do?" Sapphire asked, her hard, sad voice suddenly replaced by her familiar, angry one. Fire burned behind her sapphire blue eyes. "Just ignore your cry for help and let you get hurt or die?" She shook her head as she felt herself getting fired up.

"Sure, I wanted to disappear, but not at the expense of you! Who the fuck do you take me for?" She took a step closer to Niko, her eyes ablaze. She finally met his eyes with her own. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Being angry just felt good.

Now it was Niko's turn to be ashamed. She wanted him to yell and it backfired terribly. Niko felt terrible for the words he said. He began to tear as each word from Sapphire's mouth rang true and hit home.

"I'm sorry." Niko said. "I guess I just didn't want to believe that you would try to forget me...the truth is, I am hopelessly lost without you in my life. I didn't know what you were going to do after all that passed...I figured once the world calmed down, you world come home...and we could be together again. I guess it was a stupid thing to think huh?"

Niko breathed a great heavy sigh and continued.

"People would always ask me, "Niko why do you save yourself for her? She's not coming back!" I'd always tell them that you will...if she does have to go underneath the radar any further than note she'd tell me. Then the letters stopped and Caramel was kidnapped...I love you and you were the first person I knew to call. I honestly didn't know if you would come, but you did and I was just overjoyed that you came back."

Niko looked down and sighed softly.

"You're right..." Niko said in defeat. "I should hate you for not responding, but I don't. You were trying to put the post behind you and try to start new, but I wouldn't let you. I couldn't let you. You should hate me for getting into trouble. I shouldn't have your respect. I shouldn't even be in your life. But here I am. Still causing you trouble. I don't want to lose you, but if you have to disappear after all this again, I'll know what I have to do. But promise me this? That you'll never try to forget me."

Sapphire sighed and shook her head. "I don't know if that's something I can promise, because I can't trust myself to keep that promise." She laughed a dry, humorless laugh. "After we take care of Herato, I don't know what I'm going to do. I basically overwrote all of my progress by coming back, so I can't just take off again." She shook her head again.

She decided to go for a change of subject. "So, you said you could help me with my Psi abilities?"


	4. Warrior Part 1

Niko nodded and smiled. He was glad to be on better terms with Sapphire.

"Come with me." Niko said and walked to the backyard. "This is where I got in tune with my abilities. I also come here to think and to wonder about things. Ask myself philosophical questions."

Niko laughed at this and hears rouge booing. He flipped her off and looks to you.

"If you're ready please sit on the rock above the waterfall" Niko said.

Sapphire surveyed the backyard, her face not flickering at Niko's humor. She took all forms of training very seriously. Nodding at the command, Sapphire climbed around the waterfall and located a flat rock near the beginning of it. Carefully, she sat down on it.

The entire aura of the backyard, to her, was one of tranquility. Everything seemed peaceful, and quiet, except for the sound of the waterfall. She took a deep breath as she took in the beauty of it all from her high ground.

"Just relax" Niko said. "If you let your spirit free your powers will come to you and give you an chance to unlock them."

Sapphire scowled down at Niko. "Perhaps I wasn't clear. I've unlocked them, I'm just not good with them, and I can't always control them." She sighed and put her hands on the rock, shutting her eyes and continuing to listen to the tranquil sounds of the backyard. The animals, the steady flowing of the waterfall, the crisp sway of nighttime wind…

"I understood that much..." Niko said. "You're the one afraid to use your powers."

A small pulse of energy escapes Sapphire and another version of her appears. She giggles and taps her shoulder.

"Hello?" She says. "Open you eyes up!"

Upon opening her eyes, Sapphire sees an exact replica of herself, except unreasonably happy.

"I'm you...but to tell us apart...just call me Saph. You know? The nickname Niko gave us!"

Upon seeing the replica, Sapphire scowled. She stood from the rock and eyed up the smiling clone. The happy cat made her sick to her stomach.

"How did you, uh, get here?" she asked, her voice cold and hard. Her hand went to her pistol, resting gently on the holster, her eyes scanning over her replica to try and find something different, other than the happiness... A flaw.

"What are you?"

Saph giggles and smiles at Sapphire.

"Silly! I'm your happiness!" Saph said all giddy. "I'm going to help you see the good our powers can do so you're no longer afraid of them."

"My... Happiness?" Sapphire asked suspiciously, moving her hand away from her gun. "Didn't think I had any of that left..." She looked down at Niko and cupped her hands around her mouth to call down to him.

"How did she manifest on so little happiness, anyways?" She shook her head. "I call shenanigans." The idea itself wasn't bad. A happier her trying to convince her to not be afraid of her abilities, and how to put them to good use.

"Long-suppressed memories of happiness" Niko said matter-of-factly.

"That's right!" Saph said happily. "We used to be really happy! Now look at us...so miserable. Why can't we be happy?"

"Nothing makes me- us- happy," Sapphire snapped, her eyes ablaze. "Aren't you supposed to be me? We prefer being miserable, because that's what we deserve. We're not happy, because we don't want to be. Because we shouldn't be. When we're happy, we're off guard. Nothing good comes from it except a very brief moment of euphoria that's not worth the following pain." Her face twitched in anger at the subject alone.

"While we were under the radar, we trained ourselves to not accept happiness," she growled quietly.

"You know..." Saph replied. "We used to be happy to help Niko because, while Niko was capable of a lot of things, he sucked at it on purpose. He told us why but somehow I don't think you got the message."

"Saph...just do what you were separated from her to do." Niko said groaning.

"Oh right!" Saph said firing a bolt of PSi Energy at you. "Was that it?"

"Well sorta..." Niko said. "Wow, Sapphire. I didn't realize your happiness was also a bit of an airhead."

Sapphire groaned and massaged her temples. "I can make more progress than I am right now if I were training on my own," she muttered. She looked down to Niko. "Can't you just get rid of this ditz and help me yourself or something? I don't think she's going to be of much benefit to me." She paused.

"Pretty sure the only thing she'd teach me is how to be more angry and miserable than I already am."

Saph looked at Sapphire with look of indignation.

"Hey! I'm capable of helping you!" Saph said. "Just gimme a chance here! Let's see...well our Psi Powers have a common category to Niko. They're Attack and Support. You're worried about what the attack side will do...you already got the Support part down without thinking about it. Well watch this!"

I summon a target and Saph snaps her fingers and a giant bolt of sapphire lightning strikes it down. Saph looks to you and smiles.

"See?" She said giggling. "Nothing to it! Your turn!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "I can do little things like that," she murmured, feeling attacked. Little sparks of blue began to form around her left hand. She raised it carefully before bringing it down quickly. A bolt of sapphire lightning akin to the one Saph created formed and struck the waterfall, causing it to fizz with electric currents.

Saph looked to you and nods

"Okay!" Saph said smiles. "Now for the big stuff. Watch closely!"

She closes her eyes and smiles and opens them to show she has dragon eyes and she looks at the target and fires a blast of pure psi energy at it causing the target to disintegrate. Reverting her eyes back to normal, Saph looked to you and smiles.

"Your powers are dangerous and they can take control of your mind if you let them. Wanna see what your demonic self would look like?"

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Niko said shaking.

"Aw come on! Don't be a wimp!" Saph said hitting his arm playfully.

Sapphire bit her lip in hesitation. They were going from something really simple to something as serious as her demonic form. She'd seen Niko's, and it wasn't pretty. Besides; wasn't she a demon enough?

But, she had to know. She had to know the extent of her powers and what would happen if she truly lost control.

"Show me," Sapphire said suddenly after her brief moment of silence and pondering.

Niko looked to Sapphire in fear. He knew Sapphire was easy to piss off, but was she ready to see herself as a demonic force? Niko sighed and separated her a second time and a half dragon half cat hybrid that looked like her but with scales and psi energy flowing off her.

"Who dares to-" The demon called out before she saw Sapphire. "Oh...it's you..."

"We'll call you Sarabi..." Niko said begrudgingly. "if I shortened sapphire anymore I'd get sap..."

"Very well." Sarabi said looking at Sapphire. "You're not gonna like what I am. I'm all your hate and anger...I'm actually quite scary. Your happy side is what keeps me from killing Niko. Well now that I'm out...I don't see anyone stopping me from doing so!"

"Why did you let me let her out?!" Niko said as he gets hit with a barrage of attacks.

"I thought she would be tame enough to stay sane!" Saph replied.

Sapphire shrugged. "I don't know. I think she's pretty rad. A being reserved just for my hate and anger?" She smiled slightly, before remembering Niko was in trouble. She then swore, shook the smile off her face, and shut her eyes.

"Fight fire with fire, right?"

She concentrated, silver and blue sparks of Psi energy crackling all around her. She opened her eyes, and they were the same cold, black dragon eyes Saph had had a moment before. She raised a hand, Psi energy making it transparent and filled with wisps of blue and sparks of silver.

"Get away from him!" She shouted the warning in a keep voice, akin to Sarabi's.

Sarabi looked up from clawing at Niko's face and smiles.

"Good!" Sarabi said smiling evilly and grabbing Niko by his throat. "Did you know Niko can't swim very well? I'm sure you do but still...he's afraid of water that he has to go into."

She slams Niko into the water and hold him there.

"If you want him," Sarabi smiles. "GIVE IN TO YOUR ANGER AND SAVE HIM!"

Sapphire didn't even have to think twice. She shut her eyes and embraced her anger, and she felt her body... Changing. When she opened her eyes, she looked down to find she had a scaly body, claws, and an overall dragon/cat/demon appearance. The transformation, she felt, went rather easy with little pain, probably because anger was her most prominent trait. She growled and charged at Sarabi, the silver and blue sparks now matte black and navy. She dove to tackle Sarabi, hoping to drag her and Niko away from the water.

The tackle worked and Niko rose up to the surface and gasped for air.

"That was fucking horrible!" Niko exclaimed and sees Saph trying to separate the two. "Saph! Just let them fight. She needs to fight this alone!"

"Okie dokie!" Saph said smiling and walking next to him and kissing his cheek. "What? I'm technically still Sapphire. I'm just her long-suppressed happiness..."

While Sapphire changed with the intentions of saving Niko, in her demonic form, her brain was clouded with anger and hate. Though Sarabi was no longer a threat, the anger consuming Sapphire told her that she needed to hurt and kill.

She clawed and clawed and clawed at Sarabi, not giving her a chance to fight back. Since she was but a figment, a recreation of Sapphire made of Psi energy, no blood or skin peeled away as Sapphire clawed at her. However, the mutilation was still a sickening sight. Where there would be blood, Sarabi's wounds oozed silvery and reddish Psi energy. Her face and muzzle became an unrecognizable jumble of features, and Sarabi seemed too weak from the onslaught to fight back. Sapphire continued to attack, however, her strikes, swipes, and blows merciless as Psi energy poured off of her in static, menacing waves.

Sarabi looked to niko and smiled

"You let out a beast!" Sarabi said as she began to re-merge with Sapphire. "Now you must face it!"

"Oh no!" Saph shouted "Niko we have to calm her down!"


	5. Warrior Part 2

When Sarabi had been separated from Sapphire, she took some of her anger with it. Now that they were one again, and Sapphire was at her full anger, and most of her happiness was in the form of Saph, she was a complete beast, out of control and virtually unstoppable. She growled like a wild animal once the two were one again, and she got on all fours.

"Hurt," she growled, eyeing Saph and Niko. Quick sparks of black formed around her hands, and she launched them quickly at her two new adversaries, waves of Psi energy not contained by her body and flowing off of her.

Niko and Saph jumped out the way and looked at each other.

"Niko...I'm scared!" Saph said hugging Niko tight. "We have to stop her but I'm afraid you'll die!"

"It's a chance to we gotta take!" Niko said and walked to Sapphire. "Sapphire. You want to hurt me...and I understand. But you need to control your darkness...the hate and the rage is only part of you."

Saph rushes to Sapphire and jumps on her back, slowly merging with her.

"Sapphire I'm sorry!" Niko said. "I should've taught you myself how to control your powers! Now look what's happened to you? You're hate filled and angry and it's my fault!"

Niko walked to Sapphire and hugged her.

"Please come back!" Niko said holding back tears. "Please!"

Before Saph merged with her once more, Sapphire howled like a wolf. "I am hate and rage!" she shrieked, feeling the power flow through her. It felt... Good. Addicting. Like a beautiful high she didn't want to come down from.

As Niko hugged her, Sapphire hissed, raising her claws. She brought them down sharply, cutting at his cheek, blood splashing onto her claw, her other hand raised. She brought it to his throat in a snapping motion, resting a claw gently on his carotid artery. However, before she could pierce the skin and rip Niko's throat out, she stopped suddenly, feeling a little tingle go through her, coming down from her high ever so slightly as Saph merged with her.

And, as she did, she realized what she was doing.

Her hard, black eyes looked down at Niko, who looked significantly smaller than her, since she was so tall in her demonic state. Slowly, the coldness and hatred in her eyes vanished, and the black began to swirl like ink, turning into a pure sapphire blue once more.

As her eyes changed, the rest of Sapphire's body began to change to normal, the scales falling away and turning into pure Psi energy that entered her original cat body as the demonic and dragon features vanished. Once back to normal, she felt weak and afraid.

Suddenly, she pushed Niko away from her, her eyes wide in horror at what she had done. She looked down at her hands to see the little bit of blood from Niko's cheek on her now shorter claws. She breathed heavily, looking at her own hands in disbelief that they were hers, as bits of blue energy continued to crack around them.

Niko looked to her and sighed happily.

"Thank you Saph." Niko muttered under his breath. "Sapphire are you okay? You went...a bit ballistic."

Rouge walks up to her and sees the Psi Energy flowing. She shook her head in disapproval.

"You really screwed this one up Niko." Rouge said calmly. "Sapphire was hiding a hidden demon and you brought it out without aforethought."

"I know..." Niko said sadly. "I hoped by splitting her into several versions of herself she could learn how to take the good with the bad...but all I did was open myself to letting her hurt me and herself. I'm sorry...Sapphire...please forgive me."

Niko could feel Sapphire's fear in herself because of what she did to him. Instead of giving her better understanding of what to do...he made her more unsure, fearful even.

Sapphire shook her head, dropping her hands to her sides and trying to get rid of the fear that she knew was in her eyes. The bits of Psi energy dissipated.

"It's... It's not your fault," she finally managed to get out, looking up from the ground, fear in her eyes replaced my shame. "I wanted to see it. I needed to see it." She swallowed. "I think... I think I'm going to stick to my guns."

She took a deep breath. She had liked the feeling of her demonic state, the rush of power, the high. But she knew it was dangerous. She was dangerous. More dangerous than she had thought. She should have kept her abilities locked away, unexplored.

"Are you OK?" she asked Niko, taking a step back, not trusting herself to get close to him, or Rouge. "Your cheek..."

Once again, Sapphire shook her head. "I'm completely drained," she replied, shame in her eyes being replaced by an unreadable emotion. "And... It's late." She looked up at the starry sky that had formerly given her solace. Now, it just felt overbearing, watching her every mistake and wrong move.

"I think we should turn in for the night," she added, her voice quiet, taking another subconscious step backwards, afraid of what she might accidentally do.

"If you're scared of hurting me, don't be." Niko said smiling. "Just try to listen to the overly happy bubble-headed voice in your head sometimes. She has good ideas and she's also you. Don't worry...she won't be like your darkness...she won't try to kill me. She's the side of you that I lost a long time ago. The side I wanna see again someday. You can sleep in the guest room. I keep that room clean in case I had visitors."


	6. What About Love?

"You know she's not going to right?" Rouge asked playfully.

"I know." Niko replied. "But let's face it, I'm the bubbly airhead in her reality. Not only that but she'll need me to help her. We both have to be ready for Herato. Could you fetch Knuckles for Rouge. I know you've been dying to see him again."

"Okay. Anything else?" Rouge said before leaving.

"Yeah..." Niko said. "Fetch Blaze as well..."

"Yes sir!" Rouge said throwing a half-assed salute and flies off.

Niko sat on the ground near the pool and sighs. He began to understand that it's gonna take a while to get her ready to face Herato. But he had to keep going...there was a warrior in her...he knew it...she knew it but it was a matter of how to unlock it without causing her to go insane. Niko stood up and went to bed, knowing to just stand there and think wasn't gonna make it any better.

As soon as Sapphire made her way to the guest room, she wiggled herself underneath the soft, fluffy blankets and sighed. She couldn't believe that there was that much of a monster in her. Sure, she knew her demonic side was there, ever prominent, but she didn't expect it to be so powerful, or for it to feel so good...

She shuddered at the power-hungry thoughts that threatened to consume her once more, pushing them away. As much as the idea of succumbing to her demonic side sounded nice, she knew she had to control it, and not let it control her.

Against her better judgement, Sapphire closed her eyes. Sure, it was late, and she was tired and weak, but sleep led to nightmares, and nightmares led to screaming, and screaming led to disturbing the nighttime peace.

But, she was too tired, and, all at once, Sapphire fell asleep.

as soon as Sapphire closes her eyes, she was teleported into her subconscious and Saph looks at her smiling.

"So you came back!" Saph said happy. "Yippee! I wanted to tell you something that Sarabi wouldn't let me tell you. It's about Niko. Niko is extremely regretful for letting this go out of control...he want to make it up to you somehow. I hope you'll let him. But that's not all! I think he hopes secretly that you'll stay with him...if only for a while. He really missed you and I know I'm telling you stuff you know...but I can sense that he was almost about ready to kiss you. but he reserved himself trying to make sure he wasn't being desperate. He's actually afraid you might turn him down when he told you how he felt."

Sapphire blinked and groaned at the appearance of Saph. "This is almost worse than my usual nightmares..."

She did, however, listen to her speak, but everything she told her was things she already knew. She knew how he felt, she knew of Niko's hesitation, how he wanted her to stay, how he missed her, how he still loved her... It was nothing new. The reminder from her subconscious didn't change her opinion.

"I'll only hurt him, and myself," she replied sharply. "I- _we_ -can't have that happiness. You saw what we- _I_ -am. I'm cynical, hateful, angry, and a bitch. He doesn't deserve to get hurt anymore than he already has.

"Now, now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my regularly scheduled nightmares. As awful as they are, they're a good, grim reminder."

"Sorry! No nightmares! I think you have had enough of them. You're going to listen to me because I may be an airhead, but I know when someone is being ungrateful!" Saph said. "I only have one question for you; What about love? Niko sticks his neck out for you now more than ever. I mean do you think he would've offered to help you if he didn't think he could? He gives his all and all you've done...all we've is take it and that's it! Not a single hint of gratitude! He tried to bring you back and I had to fake it to look as if he...wait he knows...never mind. My point is you shouldn't be so distant from him! He's trying to help you! All he wants is for you to show him the same love and care that he's giving you. He's many a bullet for you! It's high fucking time you did the same for him!"

"I never asked him to do it!" Sapphire shouted. "I never wanted him to do it! I never wanted his love or his care, and you know why!" Sapphire turned around, her back facing Saph, groaning.

"I can't love. I can't. I spent so long try to eradicate that part of me, but somehow you're still fucking here, messing with my psyche," she muttered.

"Everything we love gets hurt. Niko, Garnet, the other Insurgents, my parents..." Sapphire shook her head before turning around to face Saph again, eyes steely.

"Is Sarabi somewhere here in this subconscious dream state? She's the closest thing to a nightmare that I think I'm going to get tonight. Plus, I'd choose her over you any day."

"Yeah...about her…" Saph said pointing to a jar. "I had to. She's too dangerous to you right now. Why can't you see that Niko has the same problem? Do you know why he's so far out of town where you'd think he'd belong? I read his mind and he's out here because after the whole situation a year and a half ago, he went into hiding as well...he doesn't talk to many people and the only one here is Rouge and she is harder to talk to somehow. He wants things to be back to the way they were before it all happened. He needs you to try to understand…"

"Oh for crying out loud! When I get out of this jar!" Sarabi shouted. "You wanna know the truth?! Here it is! He is scared of you! He loves you sure! But he also fears you! Let him fear you! Let him feel your hatred so he'll work for your love but will never get it! Make him RESPECT YOU! Not love! RESPECT!"

Saph's arguments were becoming weak. Next to Sarabi's remarks, they were pitiful. But... Niko was afraid of her? That hit her like a punch to the gut.

But, then again, why shouldn't he be? He saw what she was. What she could do. She'd be afraid of her, too.

Or maybe it was just the evil part of her subconscious trying to trick her so she'd stray further away from the love that it worked so hard to destroy. But honestly, even if Sarabi was deceiving her, she liked the idea of earning his respect and becoming a threat.

Suddenly, Sapphire made a dash for the jar. She wanted to hear more of what Sarabi had to say.

"Looks like what I have to say is better than you, Saph. Now Sapphire the best thing to do is to make him understand that you're in control! He may be training you now, but once you're ready to take Herato, you can just as easily take him down! In fact you might as well! Once Herato is dead you must either make him your slave or kill him!"

"Sapphire don't listen to her!" A voice screams out. Sapphire turns to see Niko standing in next to Saph.

Maybe... Maybe this was a nightmare.

Sapphire whirled around to face Niko, her face contorted and twisted with anger. "You're not supposed to be here!" she shouted. "None of this should be happening!" She let out an annoyed, angry scream, her hands going to her head. "I'm supposed to be dealing with my nightmares, not having some sort of twisted intervention!" She tried to wake up, however one would do that in the state she was in, but nothing was happening.

"Get me out of here!" she shrieked, as if in pain. She shut her eyes tightly, the conflicting sides of her hurting her head and making her feel ill.

Upon saying this, a door appears

"Of you want to wake up," Niko replied. "All you gotta do is just walk through the door."

sapphire didn't care if she was going to miss out on a lot of sleep from waking up from this. Her head hurt, and she was convinced her subconscious was out to get her. She made a break for the door, swinging it open and hurrying through it.

.xxx.

Sapphire shot straight up in the bed in the guest bedroom, forgetting where she was, a sheen of cold sweat covering her arms and forehead.

Sapphire saw Niko standing over her sighing

"Morning." Niko said smiling. "I was in your dream but it was mainly to see what you were struggling for. You've been asleep for a while since you went to bed last night. I was hoping you and I could you know...take the day off? Blaze, ROuge and Knuckles are going to watch the house and keep an eye on the Psi-Stream for any sign of Herato so we can have the day to hang out. Besides, we can talk about your training better where we're going."

Take the day off? The idea was unfathomable to Sapphire. But maybe... Just maybe would a day off be beneficial.

"What time is it?" she asked, running a hand across her forehead, trying to take care of some of the sweat. "And... Where exactly will we be going?" Sapphire pulled the blankets off of her and stood, stretching, wincing as her bone popped.

Saph appeared outside your subconscious giggling and Sarabi appeared as well, in handcuffs and in a cage.

"Where are we going?" Sarabi asked nonchalantly. "We know you're planning something..."

"It's a surprise." Niko said pulling out a guitar and begins playing the Steven Universe theme.

Saph look at Niko smiling. She felt at ease listening to the song while Sarabi, normally pissed off, was even calmed by the melody. Niko looked to Sapphire and smiled.

"Your, as I like to refer to them, differing personas apparently can come out of you at anytime without shifting your balance out of whack." Niko said completely lost in the song he was playing. "They're like clones that don't use up your life force."

"I take offense to that!" Sarabi said in a calm yet angry tone.

"I kinda like the idea...we're just like her...almost...we're her three different personalities; her happiness that she bottled up for some reason and her unwavering anger and rage and all around hatred."

"Can I kill her?" Sarabi asked

"If you do, Sapphire dies too..." Niko says nonchalantly. "Now can you two be a dear and help Sapphire get ready?"

"Yes sir!" Saph replies with a smart salute!

Niko walked out the room and sighs. He heard everything Sarabi said about him in Sapphire's dream and it hurt him that it was said. Sarabi was his friend's anger and hatred, but would Sapphire really turn on him? Niko shook his head and got ready himself. He put on his favorite hoodie and his silver and blue jeans that Rouge gave him for his birthday a month ago. He picked up the ring that he wanted to give sapphire that day after the Director's defeat, but never got the chance. Putting it away, Niko walked outside to be met by Blaze who was staring at him.

Sapphire cursed as soon as Niko was out of the room. "Man, you both are really starting to piss me off," she murmured, glaring at Saph and Sarabi. "I wish he'd never brought you two out... Then you'd be locked away like you were supposed to be." She sighed and shook her head.

"Well, if you're going to stick around, you might as well make yourselves useful," she said, looking at her differing emotions. "None of my clothing is here, and I'm pretty sure Niko doesn't just happen to have anything laying around that I could wear. What the fuck do I do?" She paused. "I could probably also use a shower..."

Saph started looking around the room and spots the closet. She opens it to find it's a walk in closet, full of clothes.

"Sapphire?" Saph said smiling. "will all these do?"

Sarabi was staring at the closet eyes and mouth wide open. She had never seen so many clothes before, mainly because Sapphire only wore one set of clothes.

"They're all our size!" Saph said excitedly. "Niko knew our size...even out bust size...wow...wanna explain that to me?"

"Probably just took a guess..." Sarabi said silently hating the idea that she was seduced by a guitar and Niko may have been measuring Sapphire's b*** when they weren't aware of it. "Anyway, Niko did say that we need to get you ready for the day!"

"Sapphire? Niko has such a cute little tank top and cargo pants for us!" Saph said showing you the clothes. It was in the same colors she loved and looked to be stitched up by hand.

"Great! after her shower we can get acquainted with that" Sarabi said nudging Sapphire to the bathroom. "Right now, no offense, but you smell! So this what it smells like to be a real person...eugh!"

Sapphire eyed the outfit Saph picked out with distaste, making a mental note to ask how Niko knew her size and why he had so many clothes that fit her. It was kind of creepy. As for the outfit itself, it didn't look to bad, but she wasn't used to getting dressed up for occasions, and if she did, she preferred to be wearing armor.

Sapphire flipped Sarabi the bird before hurrying into the bathroom. She hopped in the shower and cleaned up. If she was being forced into some sort of outing, she might as well try to be her best.

Meanwhile, Niko and Blaze are talking at the table.

"So you're going to teach her...by taking her to the arcade?" Blaze asked. "Don't you think that's kind of...I don't know...unheard of?"

"I know." Niko said. "I wanted her to have fun while she trained and I didn't want to grill her. This way, she'll likely have fun and she will get used to her powers. Plus I'm helping her combine her firearms expertise with her Psi Abilities."

Blaze took a sip of her tea and nodded sagely.

"Niko...about Caramel." She began.

"I know...I still haven't told Vanilla yet." Niko replied. "I just don't have the heart to tell her..."

"Well I do...and I told her." Blaze said. "It's best to come clean than hide Niko. So tell me what was the ring for?"

"It was before the Director's defeat." Niko said sighing. "I wanted her to marry me but I knew her mind was elsewhere. I never got a chance to ask again. I want to...but I'm afraid to get shot down by another event."

"Well that's love Niko." Blaze said smiling. "When Silver and I met, he was scared shitless to ask me out. When he did I said no but I think he got some confidence from Sonic and asked me again and I said yes...the same when he asked to marry me. It took a couple of tries but he got it eventually. It's all about confidence. But make the moment you ask special...with nothing like with Herato going on. You have to make sure you're not rushing it."

"Thanks Blaze." Niko said chuckling. "So anything yet about Herato?"

"No." Blaze said. "It's almost as if he went off the radar on purpose."

"I see." Niko said, taking a sip of his tea. "I'll be careful. Don't worry."

"I never do." Blaze said hugging Niko. "You're always in trouble...but I think that's what Sapphire likes about you. She likes you for the fact you aren't afraid of being in trouble as long as you have the decency of trying to get out of it."


	7. Castle of Glass

Soon enough, Sapphire was showered and changed. She looked at herself in the small vanity that was in the guest room, trying to move around to see different angle of herself in the outfit Saph had picked out. She thought she looked pretty atrocious, but it was at least comfortable.

Before she left the guest room, she forced Sarabi and Saph to merge with her once again, putting her subconscious at ease. She wandered the house shortly, searching for Niko before finding him in the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway, seeing him caught in conversation with Blaze. Her and Blaze had never been acquainted, but she reminded Sapphire of a milder version of herself.

Blaze looks to you and smiles.

"Hello, Sapphire!" Blaze said walking up to you "How are you?"

Blaze's friendliness caught Sapphire off guard. However, she forced a smile. "I'm fine," she replied dishonestly for the sake of Niko, who wasn't too far away. "And yourself?"

"I'm well." Blaze replied. "So I'll leave you two to yourselves. I better make sure Rouge isn't hitting on Knuckles again."

Blaze chuckles and leaves smiling. I look to you and smiles.

"So you figured out how to put your personas back in your head?" Niko asked. "That's good. So shall we go? Before we do I want to say something. You look very nice. I hope the clothes in the closet fit well enough...I made them all myself. Vanilla taught me how to sew so I used that skill to make clothes."

Niko turns around and shows you the stitchwork of the clothes. From it all, Sapphire could see that what he was wearing was his first attempts.

"I was hoping one day when this is all over, we could start a clothing business together." Niko said. "Or maybe even private contracted assassins!"

"Or maybe just use your powers to solve the planet's actual problems!" Blaze shouted.

Niko laughed and blushed a little.

"So...ready to go?" Niko asked extending his hand to her.

Saph had said something about how the clothing looked homemade. And, Sapphire had to admit, for being sewn by hand, the clothing was of pretty great quality. It was something she thought she might find at your run of the mill clothing store.

She forced a smile when Niko laughed. A clothing store? Absolutely not. Contracted assassins? Maybe. Except, for her, that was actually very seriously considered.

Sapphire looked at Niko's hand and bit her lip. She still didn't trust herself being close to him, but he didn't seem afraid of her. Not like Sarabi has said he was...

Hesitantly, Sapphire took Niko's hand and nodded, her false smile becoming warmer with a touch of authenticity. "Yeah."

"Let's go!" Niko said as they began to glow and a flash of light causing them to disappear and reappear in a castle.

"Welcome to the Castle of Glass!" Niko said triumphantly. "This is actually a video game that Tails and I created as a Psi-training simulation. You'll notice Saph picked out the clothes, but you'll be wearing what you're wearing anyway whether she did or not. Sorry Saph but your choice was almost pointless but an A+ for effort!"

"Darn it!" Saph said pouting as Sarabi laughs.

"Your personas will be out during this training exercise." Niko said. "Don't worry they won't be around all that long. Your first task is simply just shoot the target! If you concentrate hard enough you can mix your bullets with Psi-energy. Would you like a tutorial on that?"

Needless to say, Sapphire was caught off guard. She'd been expecting a "day off," as Niko had put it, not training. However, that didn't mean she was complaining. She'd much rather train than loaf around.

She admired her surroundings, and a more genuine smile made its way onto her face. One of her favorite things were training simulations.

"No, I think I've got this," she replied, reaching for the pistol in her holster, hands already beginning to be covered in silvery wisps. She raised the firearm and aimed at the aforementioned target. She shut her left eye and aimed, trying to reach for the bullet in her mind, the wisps around her hands climbing up the barrel of the pistol. Her finger found the trigger and she pulled, the bullet racing towards the target, the wisps of Psi energy surrounding it on all sides.

The energy did not combine with the bullet, but it did attack the target as the bullet did, causing a gaping hole to form around the bullseye that Sapphire hit with the bullet. The target turned into a mere ring.

Saph smiles and looks to Sarabi who was shaking her head.

"Close!" Niko said. " You need to really concentrate on it. Merge them before you fire the bullet. It's an honest first effort. Lemme show you... "

Niko pulled out his crossbow and arrow glows with whitish blue energy as pulls the trigger and the target freezes and breaks into millions of pieces at the closing of his fist.

"Show off," Sapphire muttered under her breath, reaching into the pouch at her side to pull out another bullet. She loaded it into her pistol, the silvery Psi wisps forming around her hands once more. She raises the gun again as a new target appears. Once more, the wisps of Psi energy flowed from her hands up into the barrel, but instead of staying there and waiting, they slipped into the gun itself. Sapphire closed her eyes to concentrate before opening them again and firing.

The bullet soared through the air, pulsing silver. Sapphire gritted her teeth as the bullet pierced the target and fell dead behind it, the Psi energy flowing away from it. While at first it seemed like a failed attempt, it could be noticed that the wisps of silver clung to the target, eating it away like acid from the inside until there was nothing left of the target.

Perfect!" Niko shouted. "You did it!"

NIko smiles and Sarabi even cracks a smile. Saph jumps up and down in happiness.

"You're doing well." Niko said calmly. "Now a little something about Psi-Energy. It's elemental. It has seven elements attached to it. Fire, Water, Frost, Thunder, Terra, Light, Darkness. You can merge your firearms with any of these. Time to see if you can!"

Niko snapped his fingers and multicolored targets appear. They all look like the target Sapphire just destryed but their color meant something. Perhaps what Niko had just explained.

"Niko?" Saph asked. "Are all these multi colored targets all the elements you just explained?"

"Correctomundo!" Niko replied. "They all have counters! Fire is weak against water, Ice is strong against terra, terra and lightning beat water, and Light and Darkness cancel each other out!"

"Isn't that cliched..." Sarabi said sarcastically. "So what does that have to do with Sapphire?"

"Simple!" Niko said ignoring the sarcastic tone in Sarabi's voice, indicating he wasn't afraid of her anymore. "It means that Herato will throw all of these at us. She need to know each element as intimately as she know her way around guns. Guns by default are Terra. She needs to know the other six."

"Oh." Sarabi said. "So what do we need to be here for?"

"Nothing." Niko said nonchalantly. "She needs a clear conscience to even get here so i had to separate you from her until we got her...However you're stuck outside of her until we get home which we won't be going back to for a few days. Did I mention that a day in here is a year out there?"

"WHAT?!" Sarabi shouted. "YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS!"

"It's like a sleepover!" Saph said excitedly. "Except we'll be training non stop!"

From training on her own with her Psi abilities for the year and a half Sapphire was gone, she already knew of the elemental ways of Psi energy. She felt her annoyance slightly increased, feeling as if Niko was babying her.

Sapphire was ready to fire her gun, but stopped short as he explained the time system. Her reaction was akin to Sarabi's. Her eyes grew wide and she lowered her gun, turning her head to look at him.

"You cannot be serious!" she exclaimed, her reaction almost identical to Sarabi's. As much as she loved training simulations, she couldn't be stuck in one for an entire year. "Things will be happening out there while we're stuck in here! Herato will most certainly strike, and everything will go to shit! We can't stay here and let that happen!"

"No worries!" Niko said. "I managed to get in contact last night and asked him to allow me to train you. He wanted a challenge when he puts his plan into motion...so he said he'd let us train...he said he's giving us three years...this is the only way to do that...I can see you're familiar with the elements of PSi-Energy and I just want to make sure you're ready. Knowing and understanding and different from expert usage. I can tell you're getting pissed off...and I promise you that I can guarantee that Herato won't try anything while we're away. I'm just beginning to realize something..."

Niko began remembering something he saw Herato do. Herato was able to create monsters with his affinity to the Darkness and Niko began wondering if he could do the same. Extending his hand he concentrated hard and miniature monsters began to appear and they merge and create bigger ones.

"Okay since you're so aware of it," Niko said in a serious tone. "Try taking these guys out only with the elements I tell you."

"That will be too easy!" Sarabi said boastingly. "is that all you got?!"

"Nope." Niko said. "The element I call with the wrong element. You're gonna have to figure how to beat the opponent with the wrong elements. If I call out Light your enemy is likely Darkness. Deal with them how you wish. Punch them, kick them...shoot them...it doesn't matter."

"Okay well that might be hard." Sarabi said. "Are you sure you want this asshole's training?"

Niko smiled and stuck his tongue out at Sarabi.

"Okay!" Niko said as the monster glow blue. "Ice!"

Ice was one of Sapphire's easiest elements to use, and one of her favorites. Quickly, sparks of silver formed around her hands. Hoping to go for a quick elimination. She took a step forward, made a fist, and drove her fist into the ground, causing the ground to freeze and ripples of ice to travel throughout it. She used her free hand to control the flow of the energy, pushing it towards the monsters and up their bodies.

Sapphire begins to see that the monsters are water and water and Ice are practically the same, making the move do very little to them.

"Saph...this is gonna be a problem." Sarabi said smiled. "If she can't come with a way to stop them using only ice, she's gonna have problems. She's gotta get creative!"

Sapphire scowled. All the ice seemed to do was slow them down. Silver sparks once more formed around her right hand, and sparks of blue around the other. She clasped the two together, lightning and ice, causing a large spark of the two combined. Creative, eh? She could do creative.

The large multi-elemental spark turned into wisps of silver and blue that were launched quickly at the opposition, each one little needles of their element.

Niko looks towards and smiles. Seeing that Sapphire has figured it out made him feel like she's ready for whatever else he has but first a pop quiz. Niko then summons more monsters and they're both fire

"Ready for a change up?" Niko said motioning for Saph to help Sapphire.

"On it!" Saph said smiling. "Sapphire you're gonna need to need our help help...but lemme help you this time!"

Saph gets ready to fight and stands alongside you.

"Saph may be your happiness," Niko replied. "But she's just as formidable a fighter as you are. Give her a shot!"

Light blue, misty wisps replaced the sparks on Sapphire's hand. Somehow, she doubted her happiness was a good fighter. She'd been caught off guard while happy before, and those situations never ended well. That was one of the main reasons why she suppressed her happiness.

"Does this mean I'll get to fight with Sarabi too?" Sapphire asked, hopeful. She had a feel Saph would be more strategic, and Sarabi would be more brute strength. She'd like to see the extent of her power.

"Of course." Niko said seeing how hopeful she was of the idea. "Now which element should I have you both use...I know Fire!"

Saph thought about it for a second and then looks to Sapphire"

"Follow my lead!" Saph said enveloping her fist with fire and water energy and runs towards the monsters.

Sapphire didn't like taking orders from her happiness, but she supposed she was still at least taking orders from her self. Red wisps surrounded her right hand, quickly joined by little misty waves of blue. She followed after Saph, focusing on the monster Niko had conjured.

Niko smiles as the attacks hit their targets and claps.

"Nice!" Niko says walking to you and Saph and motion to Sarabi.

"Finally about time!" Sarabi said wand walking up to Saph and nudging her out the way none to gently, which Sapphire felt. "{What do I get to fight?!"

"Me." Niko said smiling and gets into a fighting stance. "No weapons...just your fists and feet."

Sarabi stood there for a brief second. She had to admit the kid had balls. She didn't expect him to be so brave that he was willing to die before three days were up. She let out a bellowing laugh that shook the castle foundation.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's rich!" Sarabi said amongst the tears of pure laughter. "You have balls, I'll give ya that. Now summon a monster and step aside...wouldn't want you to die before Herato gets a shot."

"Shame though..." NIko said smiling with a snarky expression. "You never saw how strong I am."

"Alright then." Sarabi said smiling. "Don't expect me to be reserved. I will make every strike as if I intend to kill you."

"I wouldn't want it either way." Niko said getting ready and charging up an attack. "By the way, the element to use it thunder. I'm using terra."

Niko rushed at the pair fists enveloped in rock and brimstone.

Sapphire hesitated. Was Niko serious about this? She had seen Niko fight, and she was sure she hadn't seen the extent of his powers. She was almost certain either Niko would end up seriously injured, or herself.

Nonetheless, the narrowed her eyes. Small bolts of sapphire surrounded one hand, while misty waves of blue enveloped the other. She knew there was no way lightning would beat terra, but if she could combine water and lightning to splash him with electrically charged water...

While Sapphire was confident with firearms, she loved her some good hand-to-hand combat. She decided to start on the defensive, readying herself and preparing a defensive stance.

As Niko ran towards them, he began to feel a pulse of energy. Looking up he saw Sarabi slamming her fist down onto his back. Me let out a cry of pain as she grabbed him and put him into a full Nelson.

Saph was shocked at this brutality and tried to stop her, but she became scared

"Now!" Sarabi said smiling "He wanted to fit so let's grant him his wish! Finish him, Sapphire!"

Sapphire was impressed with Sarabi's evident skill and flowing movements. It was the kind of fighting she aspired to be able to do. But, then again, it was her.

She hesitated. Sarabi was right, it was what Niko had wanted. But she couldn't just outright kill him. Besides; she was almost certain that, since they were in a simulation, he wouldn't actually die. She could be wrong though. Either way, she didn't want to risk it.

Plus, she was too honorable.

Sapphire raised her hand, sapphire bolts cracking around it. "Mercy?" she asked Niko pointedly.

"what are you doing?!" Sarabi shouted. "Kill him! He doesn't want mercy!"

Niko is unable to actually talk as Sarabi has sealed his mouth shut.

"You know the rule!" Sarabi said. "If the defeated refuses to talk, they must die!"

Niko tried to say something but can't. He looks to Sapphire pleadingly. He knew he couldn't talk out communicate telepathically, but he hoped that by his facial expression she would stop Sarabi.

"STOP IT!" Saph shouted. "DON'T HURT HIM!"

"If you won't do it, I will!" Sarabi said grabbing Niko by his throat. "Any last words?"

Niko looked to Sarabi and sighs pointing at his mouth. Feeling the ability to talk returning to him Niko only uttered one phrase.

"Psi Stream."

All at once all of Niko's power was put into one punch that when it landed only sent Sarabi flying out the Castle and leaving Sapphire unharmed. Niko feel to the floor with coughed. He had never done it before and now he was starting to regret it. Coughing up blood as Sarabi walks back in the room Niko begins to feel weak.

"I'm not going to lie." Sarabi said angrily "Dick. Move..."

Sapphire groaned. This was getting petty. She pointed at Saph, "You. Shut up." The sapphire bolts of lightning formed larger and moved to her left hand as well as her right. She stepped in between Sarabi and Niko threateningly, looking back and forth between them.

"I think that's enough training for the day," she muttered grimly, raising her hands menacingly and pointing sparking fingers at both Niko and Sarabi. "Any objections?" She blinked, her eyes turning into dark black coals.

"Yeah..." Sarabi said and backs away.

Niko was unable to say anything as he gave up a lot of his energy to fight back. Saph ran up to Niko and helps him up.

"Sarabi you don't have to be so harsh!" Saph shouted trying to keep Niko upright. "He's trying to train Sapphire and you're too busy trying to kill him!"

"He shouldn't have tried to face me." Sarabi said, stretching. "Bastard should know his place."

Niko was sick of being insulted by Sarabi. Knowing she was Sapphire's darkness, made him feel even more hurt by her words. Were these Sapphire's thoughts of him?

Sapphire took a deep breath and lowered her hands, the sparks fading away. She massage her temples slowly, making her way over to Niko. Her hands glowed green, and she gently rested her fingertips on Niko's temples and shut her eyes, undoing the damage Sarabi had done.

"Is there anywhere to sleep in here?" she asked quietly, opening her eyes.

"Yeah." Niko replied. "Upstairs and to the right"

Saph looks to Niko sadly and sighs. She knew Niko was only trying to train them and Sarabi tried to kill him. She couldn't hate her because the three of them shared the same person, but she didn't want Sarabi to get away with that. As soon as Sapphire went to sleep she grabbed Sarabi to give her a piece of her mind.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?!" Saph yelled.

"The bastard deserved it. He was doomed the moment he offered to train us. If he died then it's his fault. Sapphire will be better without him. Plus, he's a weakling...all the talk about love and crap. If he wants to beat Herato he better learn to get real serious real quick! He's not going to live long if he keeps being a happy idiot!"

"Niko isn't supposed to be how you want him to!" Saph said. "You can't change him!"

"Sapphire doesn't need such a weak spineless little tool!" Sarabi said laughing. "She should kill him when she gets the chance or she'll share his fate!"

Niko was listening the whole time and sighed sadly and walks outside and sits near the lake. _Was he really how Sarabi said he was?_ Niko thought. Niko had to keep training Sapphire, but after that, when Herato is defeated, he was hoping Sapphire would still care for him.


	8. Place For My Head

Sapphire wanted to sleep. She wanted the warm embrace of her nightmares. But she couldn't. She seemed to be wide awake. She sighed and pulled the covers off of her. She'd look for Niko.

She wandered for awhile, impressed by how detailed the simulation was. It was built perfectly to train and to comfort those who were there. She was beyond intrigued.

Quietly, Sapphire padded outside, and quickly found a lake, the artificial moonlight sparkling against the surface of the water. She spotted a figure sitting near it, Niko, and walked quietly toward him.

As she approached, she hesitated. Should she do this? Allow herself to get close to him mentally and physically, endangering him for the sake of her comfort? She wasn't sure if it was the best idea, but she was selfish.

"Hey," she spoke quietly, coming up to his side. "Can I sit?"

Niko looks to Sapphire and is a bit scared at first. Eventually he nods and moves over for Sapphire to sit next to him.

"Sure." Niko said. "Sapphire...what Sarabi said...is it what you think of me? Your personas show what you are on the inside. But is that what you really think of me?

Sapphire sits down, noticing Niko's hesitation. Maybe Sarabi was right. Maybe he was afraid of her.

"Yes, and no..," she replied quietly but honestly. "Saph and Sarabi are just... Fractions of my personality, no matter how prominent Sarabi's manifestation may be. There's more than just suppressed happiness, anger, and hatred. There's sadness, there's surprise, there's fear, there's pride, there's embarrassment, there's content, there's hurt, and there's depression... None of which can ever dictate on their own how I feel and my opinions. Sure, I may have fought for so long to just be a threatening, angry force, and the presence of that emotion may be strong, but the opinions of that side of me are mixed with little bits of... Everything else."

Sapphire shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make sense. I don't know how else to describe it."

"Sapphire..." Niko said. "Do you love me?"

Sapphire blinked and turned her head sharply to look at Niko. It was such a sudden question that she felt came out of nowhere. Her expression became startled, and she looked down to hide the conflict on her face.

Did she love Niko? Maybe... Maybe before, when they didn't have to worry about the Director or Herato or anything. But now... Things had changed. Even if she did, deep down, love Niko, she wouldn't let it come forward. That was too dangerous.

"I... I don't know," she replied truthfully, her voice sounding suddenly exhausted. "I don't know anymore."

"Please..." Niko said pleadingly. "I don't want you to hide your emotions from me. Don't lie to yourself either. If you want to unlock your true potential, you have to be honest with yourself. Search your feelings you and trust your heart. I know it sounds corny and pointless to say, but it's a ideal I follow. It's how I stay positive. I overheard Sarabi call me weak and that you should kill me. I don't want to lose this fight against Herato...the world will go down with us if we fail. Before we continue our training I want to know what you think of me? Be honest."

Sapphire bit her lip and kept her eyes on the ground. Seeking out Niko proved to be more stressful than tossing and turning.

Even if she did kill Niko, which was unlikely, she wouldn't do it until after Herato was defeated. No, that would be unwise. Not even Sarabi would approve, she was sure.

"I don't know," Sapphire repeated, her voice sounding pained. "You've... You've been my friend since we were kids. You've seen me at my best, and you've seen me at my worst. You were there for me when my father committed suicide, and-" Sapphire began to feel choked up. These were the emotions she'd been forcing down, hiding from the light. If she continued, everything would coming flowing out. She couldn't let that happen.

"I don't know," she said again, holding her head in her hands

"Well I know." Niko said. "I know you care for me and you're confused as to how to feel. I won't force you to say what you don't mean. If you don't know...you don't know. That's all there is to it. All I do know is that your feelings will need to be sorted out before the next stage of training can begin..."

Niko gently took Sapphire's hand and held it lightly. He could feel all of her uncertainty flowing into him. All the emotions she felt and all the thought about the past were being projected to him and he could see her frustrations. He began to understand why she was hesitant to show her feelings. SHe was afraid to say it then at any point hurt him.

"You're afraid to hurt me..." Niko said. "I've been hurt before more so now but that's not my point. I love you...and I'm not afraid to be hurt by you. I really am not...Sarabi can hurt me and see all she wishes she wants about me. I know you are the one I fell in love with...you're the one who is the true Sapphire. Please don't be afraid to admit your feelings. I'll always be there for you and I'll never be afraid of you as long as you're as you'll never fear me. I'll never give you a reason to be afraid."

Niko planted a kiss on Sapphire's cheek and stood up and left.

"Oh yeah." Niko said as he walked back. "This lake has the ability to unlock spirits...only if you're willing to give up anything physical and emotion you may be holding on to. This is where your next set of training begins. We're gonna unlock your True Psi-Armor."

Sapphire held her head in her hands as Niko walked away. That hadn't gone at all like she'd hoped it to.

As she heard him walk back and speak, she quickly turned her head around to look over her shoulder at him. She didn't listen to anything that he said, really, because she was too caught up in her own mind. Should she ask him? The question that had always bothered her, that she constantly thought about. Even when she vanished, it was always in the back of her mind.

"Niko, wait," she said urgently before he could leave again, hurrying to her feet and towards him.

"I-I have a question," she spoke softly, "if you don't mind."

"Sure." Niko said sitting next to Sapphire. He was curious as to what she wanted to know. It seemed like it was on her mind for awhile.

Meanwhile, Saph and Sarabi were watching the pair carefully. Sarabi had a Sapphire's favorite assault rifle and was polishing it.

Sapphire sat down again, slowly. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes, trying to steel up the courage to get the question out.

"Why do you still love me?" she asked quietly, as if afraid that if she spoke too loudly she would break something. "I can kind of understand why you would before all of this happened, but now... I'm literally the embodiment of rage and hatred with sprinkles of sadism and mood swings. I... I'm a savage killer who works only for her own benefit, and I'm dangerous, and my goal is to be a threat. I abandoned you and didn't write back, and I push you away at every opportunity. Not to mention I'm not physically appealing. So why... After everything that has happened, after I've become what I am, do you still love me?"

"I made myself ask that every time Sarabi would say something to insult me." Niko said. "It's because well I just do. There's been no reason for me to hate you. I keep you in my heart and I know the real may have been cold and mean to me...but that never changed my opinion of you. I'm going to continue to love you, no matter what you do to me."

Sapphire looked away. She was dissatisfied with Niko's answer, but it was an answer nonetheless. She suppose it made some form of sense though.

Sapphire suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over her, an emotion almost as suppressed as happiness. How could she be so cruel to someone who cared so much for her? She bit her lips as tears began to well up behind her eyes. No, she couldn't cry. Especially not in front of him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, standing up. "For... For everything."

"If you want to cry, please do." Niko said. "I know you have been taught not to...but you can't bottle up tears...you have to let it out. Whenever you want to cry I can be the shoulder you cry on. You don't have to be sorry for anything. You never have to be sorry for anything. Just curious, though...what kind of answer were expecting from me?"

"I don't know..," Sapphire started off, shaking her head. "Something more... Fulfilling. But you were honest, and I thank you for that." She swallowed. No matter what Niko said, she could bottle up her tears, and she was going to.

"I should probably try to sleep again," she told him quietly. "You should, too."

"Okay." Niko said. "Sapphire...I still care for you...but if you want to gain the advantage of Herato, you'll have to let go of the past. Herato will use your past against you...he'll trick us both and since we're connected by Psi-Link, what you experience I'll experience. We have to make sure we are both clear minded. Get some rest, Sapphire. But remember one thing. When I said that you have to let go of your bottled up emotions I meant that. You're gonna have to release them. I'll hold off any further additional training for now...there's a town nearby and I need to get more food. Would you like to accompany me? You know like...a...pseudo date?"

Niko didn't bother to clench up like he usually did. He knew no matter the answer he got, he would have to go to the store either way.

There was even a town in this simulation? Niko and Tails made sure they had everything anyone would possibly need inside of it.

"I think I'll pass," Sapphire replied, almost regretfully. She was becoming exhausted from the conversation alone, and, no matter what Niko said, she'd keep her emotions bottled up for as long as she possibly could. Going on some sort of pseudo date would only push them forward. She couldn't have that.

"Thank you though," she added with a slightly forced smile. "And... Thank you for letting me chill with you for a bit."

"No problem." Niko said smiling. He was inwardly disappointed, but he was used to it. Plus he needed to stock up before they could move on to getting Sapphire's True Psi-Armor. Niko yawned and walked back inside and laid in his bed, making a mental note about what to get from the shops. As he began to close his eyes, he saw Sarabi pointing a assault rifle at him.

"You should truly know your place." Sarabi said. "Get up!"

Niko got up from his bed and sighed.

"Lemme guess..." Niko said in exasperation. "You want to finish what we started."

"You're damn right I do." Sarabi said. "I want a quick draw match. If you lose you will let us leave and you'll never talk to Sapphire again. You win and we stay here and I'll try to be a little nicer to you."

"Fine." Niko said as she prodded him outside. Saph noticed what Sarabi was doing and ran to Sapphire and tried to wake her up, but couldn't. Saph ran outside and saw than Niko and Sarabi were face to face.

"Draw!" Sarabi shouted as she fired a bolt of darkness.

Niko proved to be quick as she fired a blast of light and the two clashed.

"Niko! You're weak!" Sarabi said. "YOU know the weaknesses of the elements and yet you chose to cancel my energy out?"

"Light Spiral!" Niko shouted as he dashed at Sarabi and created a spiral of light. "Twin Element Shiver!"

Niko paired up the light with the darkness and performed a dual elemental drop kick kicking Sarabi away all the while allowing Sapphire to sleep undisturbed. Sarabi hit the wall and groaned as she got up.

"You little BITCH!" Sarabi shouted and she ran towards him. Niko knew she was tired from the attack she tried to pull and the attack that he landed.

Saph looked to Niko and began to sob gently. This was Sapphire's sadness and happiness and she feared for Niko's life. Niko felt Saph's tears and rushed at Sarabi and put everything he had into a two punch and one kick combo finishing the fight.

"Niko?" Saph asked "Is it over?"

Niko nodded and helped Sarabi up and left to his room where he hoped he could finally sleep.

"You win..." Sarabi said. "I knew he would..."

"So you threw the fight?" Saph asked.

"Hell no!" Sarabi said. "I gave it all I had and he still won."

"Good." Saph said smiling. "I'm glad you got the ass whooping you deserved."


	9. Numb

Though Sapphire was oblivious to what was happening outside, in her nightmares, she caught fragments of it. She tossed and turned in her sleep, images of Niko hurting her and vice versa trapped in her mind. In her state of sleep she shook and quivered, and began to moan as if actually in pain.

Suddenly, the images of Niko beating her vanished, replaced by images of her father, yelling at her and scolding her.

"If you want to impress me, get better!" the tall figure shouted in his thick, southern accent as the young, dream Sapphire shivered at the sound of his voice.

"But, sir... I'm so tired... I want to see Garnet and Platinum, and-"

"Did you just back talk me?" her father shouted, taking a step forward and raising his hand, causing Sapphire to squeak and take a step backwards.

"N-no, sir..."

"Then get back to fucking training!"

"Y-yes sir..."

As Sapphire was dreaming, Niko was dreaming as well. His dreams were filled to the brim with everyone he knows dying in front of him. The more people he came across the more people died. Eventually he came to Sapphire and he hesitated. What would happen going over to her. He heard a voice talking to him.

"You're going to watch her die." the voice said. "You will be to blame."

"No!" Niko said clenching his head as he is forced closer to Sapphire. "Sapphire! NO!"

It was too late as Sapphire collapsed in his arms, bleeding. He could see people surrounding him. Jeering and shouting insults at him.

"Monster!" One shouted

"Demon!" shouted another.

"Ichuriki!" the rest shouted.

NIko woke up the next morning in a cold sweat with Saph and Sarabi standing over him holding grocery bags.

"You were having a bad nightmare and I didn't want to wake you." Sarabi said. "You seemed to be focused on Sapphire dead huh?"

"I couldn't save her" Niko said sadly. Not knowing Sapphire was passing by. "I wanted to save her but I kept being told I would be the one to end her. I felt so helpless...I don't want to lose her...my life has been so full of loss...first Sonic disappeared...then Vanilla is hospitalized and put into a come trying to save Caramel...then Tails now Caramel. I don't want to know who will be next! And I don't want it to be Sapphire! I'd rather take her place than to see her die!"

"You care than much about us huh?" Sarabi said. "Even after all the the s*** I put you through.?"

"Yeah." Niko said. Sapphire was all I thought about. She's why I got stronger. I wanted to protect her with all my strength. If it came down to it. I'll happily take every bullet, Psi-Strike and whatever comes up for her!"

Niko looks and saw Sapphire. He got up and got dressed. "Sapphire can I talk to you?" Niko asked. "It's important."

Sapphire blinked at Niko's sudden question. Her head was still reeling from her nightmares, but she had gotten so used to them that she wasn't completely out of whack. Though, she appeared to be slightly distracted. She nodded slowly, headache preventing her from making sharp movements.

"Of course."

Niko led her to the lake again and sighed.

"Last night Sarabi and I fought and I won." Niko said. "However, I had a terrible nightmare...I dreamt of the day you left and how everyone had either began to disappear or die. You were last person I saw and I didn't want to approach you because I was scared I'd see you die. But I was forced to and as I held you in my arms I heard people calling me what they called me when I was a little kid calling me demon and a monster and the worst insult you could call me...Ichuriki...I think I told you what it meant. Anyways, I couldn't take it and I woke up. Sapphire...if you die...that will be all I had to leave. You are all I ever want in my life and if you were to die...I don't want to think about what I'd do without you."

Looking down, Sapphire closed her eyes. She knew Niko cared about her, but to the point her death would cause him that much distress? It seemed impossible to think of. Her life was of little value, and to think someone cared so much about it...

She was prepared to reply, but then her mind went to her nightmare. She remembered Niko hurting her, her hurting Niko. That must have been caused by Sarabi and Niko's fighting. It must have made its way to her subconscious. That at least made some sense.

She looked up at Niko. "Why are you telling me this?"

Niko didn't know exactly why he told her his dream. He always told her his problems. She never asked for a reason before.

"Well Sapphire." Niko said. "I guess it was something I wanted to tell you. Also because it had you in it and I wanted to tell you that...I have had so much loss since you left..."

Sapphire swallowed. "As have I..."

In many ways, leaving had been beyond beneficial for her. However, at the same time, it hadn't been. She had to cut all ties, eradicate unwanted emotions, and all of that was so mentally and physically straining. At some points, her own harshness threatened to ruin her. She always told herself that everyone she left behind was better off, and that they couldn't have been doing worse than she had.

Maybe she was wrong.

Sapphire sighed and looked at the water before turning her head to look at Niko. "I had a nightmare, too," she started slowly, picking and choosing her words carefully. "You and I were fighting. It was dark, and someone was laughing... As if we were a spectacle. You absolutely ruined me. It was... Numbing." She paused.

"And then, the scene changed, and I was a kitten again, at the Director- I mean, my dad- was yelling at me to get better. It was so similar to moments when I was younger, but it seemed... It seemed as if he wanted me to get better for our fight in the nightmare." She shook her head. "I know I'm rambling and I probably sound like a maniac."

"No you don't" Niko said. "You're ready. You can unlock that hidden power of yours. It's yours to acquire. It sounds like your nightmare was as bad as mine. But you have to admit we have both lost something and the losses will rise until we stop Herato."

"You're right," Sapphire sighed. "So that means we need to get to training." Her face suddenly turned grim and serious. "You said I had to do something with the lake?" she asked, gesturing to it.

"Step into the lake, Sapphire." Niko said. "One in the lake your fears and happiness will be brought to you."

Sapphire hesitated. Her fears and happiness both were things she often didn't like to remember. But, nonetheless, Niko was her instructor, and she had no choice but to trust him. Drawing in a breath, she stepped towards the lake, and slowly stepped into it, wading in up to her knees.

Niko looked at her and nodded. As soon as she entered the lake, every emotion she held was brought to the forefront..

Sapphire felt fine at first. Water gently flowing around her, soaking the bottoms of her tights. But then... Then it started happening.

First, it was a minor headache. A pulsing in her head. But suddenly, that pulsing turned into a sort of embarrassment, making her freeze. Then, happiness joined her embarrassment, a fine contradiction, making her beyond confused. Then, suddenly, she felt a wave of depression wash over her, followed by the usual quakes of rage, and, suddenly, she felt all of her emotions flow forward. Every fear, every dark memory, all of it came rushing forward, making her feel intense pins and needles that evolved. The pulsing in her head grew into a monster migraine, and her body suddenly felt like it was being attacked. Every little movement hurt, mentally and physically. She shut her eyes tight before suddenly reeling forward and dry heaving, eyes beginning to water. She tried to breathe, she tried to calm down, but she couldn't. Everything hurt. She covered her ears with her hands and reeled forward again, this time screaming in the pain that was overcoming her body.

You can do it Sapphire. Niko thought as he watched his friend go through the water. HE closed his eyes and began to sing a peaceful tune for Sapphire to hear. He knew it wasn't gonna do her much good, but he had to try. Even though it hurt her, it was meant to be this way.

Sapphire felt her body become weaker and weaker. It couldn't handle the overload of emotion that it was going through. She tried to hold on, but the pain was too much. With one last short shriek, she collapsed, hands falling from her ears, her body dropping into the water.

As Sapphire fell to the water he body began to glow a bright Sapphire as all her Psi-Energy surrounds her and begins to shield her. A voice appears in her head.

"Is anyone there?" The voice said. It was Saph. She and Sarabi were back in her subconscious. "We're aware you're trying not to drown but the water is WAIST DEEP! WAKE UP!"

The energy begins to wake Sapphire up to see Niko performing CPR on her.

"COme on!" NIko said performing chest compressions. "You're okay! I know you are!

Sapphire lurched to the side and began to cough violently, blood from a nosebleed dripping rapidly off her face. Everything hurt; her head, her arms, her body, everything. It didn't feel like her body belonged to her. It was just pure numbing pain that coursed through her body. It was one of the most painful things she had ever experienced.

"Make it stop," she moaned, shivering, "Make it go away..."

"It will." Niko said. "In a few seconds."

Surely enough the pain went away after a few seconds.

"Congrats Sapphire." Niko said excitedly. "You've unlocked your True Psi-Armor!"

While the pain vanished, the weakness and fatigue did not. Sapphire wiped the blood away from her nose.

"Did I also by chance unlock a nap?" she asked, holding her head in one hand and scowling.

"Yeah..." Nikos said. "And almost drowned. I had to perform CPR on you. Three times!"

Sapphire groaned and shut her eyes, laying down right where she was. "With this weakness right now, I might have rather drowned," she grumbled, her fatigue making her moody. "Can I, like, have an hour to sleep? I'm so fucking tired..."

"Sure" Niko said smiling "You earned it."

With that, Sapphire fell completely asleep, right where she was.

x.x.x.

She wasn't sure how long she slept for, but when she woke up, she felt completely rejuvenated. Sapphire blinked and sat up slowly, stretching a little, feeling the remnants of her headache ebb away.

"HEllo!" Saph said smiling. "About time you woke up!"

Sapphire groaned. "You're absolutely not the first person I'd want to see after waking up," she muttered, getting to her feet slowly. "Catch me up on what happened before I slept," she demanded. "It's kind of hazy."

"You basically gained your True Psi-Armor according to Niko." Sarabi said with a bored tone.

Sapphire was sure Niko explained it to her once, but she couldn't recall what that meant. "So what does it do for me?" she asked, skeptical. "And speaking of Niko, where is he?"

"Went to bed." Saph said. "You've been asleep since this morning. You said an hour but when that passed he decided to just let you sleep."

"You mean, it's that late?" Sapphire asked, surprised. "I spent the whole day sleeping?" She knew she had been exhausted, but she had had no idea she would be out for that long.

Plus, if that were true, they only had tomorrow to finish training.

"Yep!" Saph said. "Niko figured that your napping would cut into your training time and he decided that it would be best if you just slept. You and he are going on a training mission back home. You know...in reality?"

"I guess I gotta admit." Sarabi said. "The kid really really cares for you. You shouldn't kill him. He is a valuable ally. Maybe even more if you let him. I'm saying this mostly because during our fight I felt his spirit. He was putting everything he could into it. Regardless of his condition when it was over, he wasn;t gonna lose the chance to have you as a friend...which I bet against him. He is someone you can let into your Sapphire. I know I sound all mushy and you'll never hear me say that ever again. I figured it best come from my mouth since you love to hear me talk...seeing you like what I have to say for some reason."

Niko walked up to you and handed you a pack of cigarettes.

"I noticed you weren't smoking this whole time so I went out and got you a pack of smokes." Niko said smiling "I hope you don't mind. I guess what I'm trying to put across is that Herato is on the move and I figure the best way to fuck with his plans is to start gathering up a few of my friends. I had a chat with Sally and she wants to talk with us."


	10. Forgotten

Sapphire gratefully took the pack of cigarettes. She hadn't even noticed she hadn't been smoking until Niko brought it up. She pulled her trust lighter out of her back pocket, took out a cigarette, and lit it up before tucking the box and her lighter into a pocket. She gave Niko a slight smile.

What Sarabi said didn't sit well with her. Wasn't she supposed to be her anger? Her hatred? The all consuming rage that dominated Sapphire's life? What did it mean when that embodiment started saying things like that? Was she getting soft, perhaps?

Sapphire's smile flickered into a frown for a brief moment before her face went straight. She took a drag of her cigarette and sighed in content. "I'm down to talk."

"Okay...what's with the frown?" Niko asked.

"Sarabi said something really nice about you!" Saph said.

"I only spoke the truth." Sarabi said. "I know I'm supposed to be the anger and hatred. but I have common sense you know?"

"Now you both make me sick," Sapphire muttered, shaking her head in disapproval and Sarabi's sudden shift. She couldn't be going soft. She couldn't be.

"So, what does Sally want to talk about?" she asked before taking a long drag of her cigarette, letting the smoke fill her lungs. It was a comfortable and familiar experience.

"Well, she wants to talk about Herato and what exactly Herato is capable of." Niko explained eating a chip from an abnormally large bag. "She wants to help us defeat Herato the best way she can but she needs to know what she is helping us with."

"So a consultation?" Sarabi asked.

"Exactly!" Niko replied.

"But what about Sonic? Won't he help us?" Saph asked.

"Sonic is already on board..." NIko responded.

"Okay." Sarabi said. "So what exactly is Herato capable of?"

"When I first met him not much." Niko said. "now? How does being able to take half of Mobius down in a single attack sound? His name is Shimalan for Cataclysm! What did you expect?"

"Who cares?" Sarabi said. "As long as we can kick his ass!"

She took a thoughtful drag of her cigarette. "Though, if he ends up being too strong for us to handle, I could contact the Insurgents... They've rebuilt so much."

"I neglected to mention that the True Psi-Armor is a temporary power up...it has a time limit." Niko said rubbing the back of his head. "Once the armor activates, you can only be forced out by taking too much damage or you lose the required mental stamina to keep it up, which dwindle as it's used. In other words, use it as a last resort instead of using it immediately."

Sapphire nodded, making mental notes. "Right... Right." She paused. "And I was serious about the Insurgent thing. They don't usually cover Mobius, but with an issue this big, I know they'd be willing to lend a hand. If we need backup, just give me the word."

She took another long drag of her cigarette before it was a nub. She dropped it to the ground and snuffed it out with the toe of her boot.

"I'll keep them in mind" Niko said. He was hoping to not call them in. But he figured for Sapphire's sake, he'd keep the idea on the table.

"So, what's next?" Sapphire asked, reaching to pull another cigarette out. She lit it up and took a drag. "Get out of here and talk to Sally, right?"

"Yeah." Niko said walking away. "Oh and by the way, Sally advises that you refrain from smoking in the Freedom Fighters HQ. They had a gas problem recently that they're trying to clean up and she doesn't want anyone dead cuz some moron decided to light a match."

Sapphire nodded, taking another drag of her cigarette. It was about halfway done; she figured she had time to smoke it before they got there. "I'll keep that in mind," she replied, following after Niko.

"It's best of you did." Niko smiled. "Once we see Sally I need you to be on your best behavior. That means you Sarabi."

"Whatever..." Sarabi said rolling her eyes.

Sapphire gestures airily with her cigarette. "Don't patronize us," she muttered, taking a final drag of her cigarette before throwing it on the ground and and stepping on it.

Niko laughed and walks to the Freedom Fighter HQ and saw that Sally was waiting for us outside it.

"Hello!" Niko said smiling.

"Niko you and your friend are late." Sally said. "Where were you?"

"Traffic was a bitch!" Sarabi said sarcastically "Like you!"

"Sarabi!" Niko shouted. "Be nice!"

"I don't do nice!" Sarabi said. "She's asking us what we're up against! Let's just tell her."

"Right." Niko said following sally to the conference room. Everyone was there, except Blaze, Rouge and Knuckles. Niko cleared his throat and sighed.

"Alright," Niko began "Now the guy we're asking your assistance in helping us fight is known as Herato. He's a psychotic Alpha+ Level Psi, and my uncle."

Everyone began talking amongst themselves. Was he to be trusted? Was this kid working for Herato and sent to disrupt us?

"Herato was responsible for the destruction of Shimalu, my home." Niko continued. "And he's also Caramel's killer. He woke up after Sapphire and I's Psi-Energy mixed and it broke him from his bonds deep underground. He kidnapped Caramel and forced her to call for me, killing her before I got there. She didn't have to die like she did but that's his fault not my own. I regret not getting there fast enough to save her. But we can't all dwell on the idea that she's gone and we need to exact vengeance. We need to plan this out. I have a plan but first what Herato is capable of is what needs to be discussed."

"And what is he capable of?" Amy asked "What are you trying to put us up against?"

"He's capable of destroying half of Mobius at full strength." Niko said. "His name is Shimalan for Cataclysm."

"Okay so you mean to tell us that if this guy's not stopped before he gains his full strength, he'll be able to kill us all?" Tails asked. "So we have to stop him before he gains his strength back. He's gotta be tired after just waking up."

"Yes and no..." Niko said. "Because his name is pretty much Cataclysm, he must kill or cause madness in order to gain his strength back. The more he kills and the more destruction and mayhem he's able to cause, the stronger he gets. I've been monitoring him, he's been causing lots of problems for the Iron Kingdom...while that's good for us in one way, it's not good for us in another as he's getting stronger and the only way to beat him is when he's as his full strength."

Sapphire listened intently to Niko, making sure everything he said lined up with everything she already knew.

"And why is that?!" Sally asked. "Why can't we kill him before then?!"

"Because if we kill him now, he'll keep coming back." Niko replied. "We take him down at his full strength...when he can't come back! At full strength he has only one life."

Sapphire shut her eyes as the truth came out of Niko. She bowed her head and sighed.

Niko looked to Sapphire and sighed. He figured everyone would ask these questions. He had hoped that the answers he gave would be useful.

"So, what's next?" Sapphire whispered to Niko, leaning towards him and lowering her voice.

"What else?" Niko replied. "We have no choice but to wait."

Sapphire sighed and nodded. She wanted to- no, she needed to- get on with it.

As Niko watched everyone discuss the situation amongst themselves, he began to feel a bit light headed. Shaking his head rapidly Niko could feel Herato gaining power. He clenched his head in pain.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes as Niko gripped his head in pain. "Niko? What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed, hurrying closer to his side, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey," she whispered softly, "What can I do?"

Niko shook his head. He never felt this pain before. It was excruciating pain and he collapsed to the ground screaming in pain.

"Niko!" Sapphire shouted, dropping to her knees to rest at his side. Her hands glowed green and she urgently put her fingers on his temples. "Hey!" she yelled to the Freedom Fighters. "A little help over here!"

Everyone looked to Sapphire and then to Niko and rushed over to Niko

"I'm FINE!" Niko growled as he got up. "Herato is getting stronger... Since Herato and I are connected by blood I can sense his energy. It's painful but it's a family trait I can't stop!"

Niko screamed in pain as pulses intensified.

"He's coming..." Niko said. "He's at ninety percent strength. He's here to compete his strength gathering..."

Sapphire frowned. "We have to get ready then. Get prepared." She winced as Niko continued to shout in pain. She looked up at the others surrounding Niko.

"Everyone needs to go and do whatever they need to do to get prepared. We don't have long before Herato reaches full power."

Everyone nods and gets to their stations. Saph sighed in sadness and Sarabi shook her head in pity.

Seeing as her healing wasn't helping, Sapphire moved her hands away from Niko's head. "Come on, Niko," she murmured softly, eyes full of concern and worry. "We need you to fight. You have to push the pain away." Her heart ached at the sound of his yells of pain, hating that he was feeling any sort of discomfort.

Niko looked up to Sapphire and groans in pain as the pain began to subside.

"That's right," Sapphire whispered in encouragement, grabbing one of his hands in hers, the worry only growing in her eyes. "Keep fighting it. You've got this, Niko."

Niko kept struggling as they hear Herato arrive. Niko's groans became small whimpers. Herato walked in and tossed Rouge and Blaze to you.

"That was pretty neat..." Herato said, grabbing Niko by the throat. "However you're going to have to put your plans on hold. "

"NIKO!" Saph cried out. "Sapphire!"

"Sapphire!" Niko called out. "I've got this! He's at his full strength...we can take him...but let me get some licks in! DIAMOND CRUSH!"

A burst of ice Psi-Energy knocks Herato away. Niko lands on the ground and cough standing up. NIko looked to Sapphire and gave her a thumbs up.

"Call in the insurgents." NIko said. "The freedom fighters aren't gonna be enough."


	11. Dearly Beloved

"Now," Sapphire started, "we need to rest up, and get some training in tomorrow before we fight him again, hm?" She wanted confirmation on her plan as she stretched and yawned, wincing as her arms popped.

Niko nodded and walked off. He walked into his room and sighed as he collapsed on his bed. He began to dream about putting a sword in Herato's forehead and smiles in his sleep. Because Niko ran out of guest rooms, Sapphire would find a note on her room's door.

 _To Sapphire,_

 _I gave your room to Garnet and my dad has the couch. He promised to help us find a spot to train. He said he had an old training arena nearby and he said he'd make eggs benedict for breakfast! Isn't that nice? Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on your viewpoint), the only room I got left with ample room for you is mine. Don't worry, I won't make you sleep with me. That is not me, you know that! Anyhow, There's a bunk bed in the room for me and you so please feel free to take the bottom bunk...or grab me and put me on the bottom bunk. I'm a heavy sleeper so I won't even notice._

 _Signed._

 _Niko_

 _PS. I might be sleep talking the moment you walk in. Just try to ignore it._

As a weary Sapphire read the note, she sighed and cursed under her breath. It wasn't too bad of an arrangement, though. Not too big of a deal.

Sapphire padded quietly to Niko's room. She opened the door slowly, stepped in, and closed it behind her. "Niko?" she asked quietly, checking to see whether or not he was still awake.

Nothing but a quiet and gentle snore is heard from Niko as he smiles, most likely dreaming so deeply he can't hear his name being called.

Upon receiving no reply, Sapphire walked to the bed slowly. She noticed Niko on the top bunk immediately. While she preferred the bottom bunk anyways, she quietly climbed up the tiny ladder to get to the top bunk, moving very slowly and precisely as not to wake Niko up. She crawled to his left, closer to the wall, and worked the covers up and over her legs. She laid down on her side and, carefully, draped an arm over Niko.

Niko smiled in his sleep and began to dream and smiled as Sapphire wrapped her arm around him. He dreamed the two being on the beach, sitting on the sand. Niko looked into the sunset and smiles.

"Hey Sapphire?" Niko asked.

Sapphire frowned. This must have been the sleep talking Niko had mentioned in his note. Was he... Dreaming about her?

"Yeah?" she asked quietly, despite the sleep talking, shutting her eyes and wiggling a little to get comfortable.

"When this is all said and done...would you still stay so distant from me...or will you be a bit more closer to me" The truth is..I want you to marry me. I keep dreaming about it."

The scenery in his dream changes to a beachfront wedding. Niko sat down and smiled.

"Before I lived with Tails," Niko said. "Mom told me the greatest Psis in the world are at their prime when they're our age. when they do surpass our age, they begin to lose their luster...I want to spend the rest of my life with you...if we were to disappear where would we go? What would we do?"

For sleep talking, Niko was sure asking a lot of deep questions. Sapphire wondered what his reaction would be when he woke up to find her actually there.

"I want to be with you..," she whispered, voice ever soft. "I want to get closer... I'll take you to where I ran to before, and we'll just work on us. We'll rebuild each other."

"That's good" Niko said. "I'm glad to know that we will just be alone...only us...no one else...but I have to know. Where did you go?"

Sapphire was silent for a moment. She was getting more and more sleepy, and she was soon going to doze off. However, she answered, her voice full of a yawn and weariness.

"One of my father's old houses," she murmured. "I stayed in lots of his old homesteads, seeing as they're mine now... All secluded." She subconsciously pulled Niko gently against her. "There's one in particular we'll go to... It's in an unnamed forest, not far from a beach, and not far from a river..."

Niko turned to Sapphire and kissed her cheek. Niko had no idea that the actual sapphire was in the bed with him as he did so.

"I .love you..." Niko said. "No matter what you do...I'll always love you."

With this Niko began to snore once more and never spoke again the entire night.

Though initially wary, Sapphire's eyes shot open at Niko's small kiss. Nonetheless, she recovered quickly and smiled slightly as Nero's snore began again. She snuggled herself against Niko's chest, curled up, resting her head under his chin.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Soon enough, she was asleep, too.


	12. Busting Up the Beach

Niko woke up the next morning to see Sapphire in his bed. His eyes widened and he hopped out of the bed in a silent frenzy. He gathered his things and went to take a shower. WHile he let the water run down his body, he began to wonder what happened last night. Did he do something to her? Did he? _Oh no!_ He thought. Niko was beginning to get scared which began to cause the light to dimmer and brighten at random intervals. THis woke up Sapphire mainly due to the top bunk being ungodly close to the ceiling fan.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at the suddenly blinking lights in Niko's bedroom. She frowned at this, and then upon noticing Niko was gone from the bed. She sat up and bit her lip. Had it been too much? Why had she cuddled up next to him in the first place? She thought about it, and couldn't come up with a reason that was better than she just wanted to.

She could hear the shower connected to his room running. He must have dashed there. She put a hand over her tired eyes to block out the light. "Niko?" she called out, just loud enough for him to hear.

Niko's ears perked up and the lights returned to normal.

"Yeah?" Niko asked.

Sapphire breathed a sigh of relief. Niko sounded fine. She blinked as the lights returned to normal, climbing down the ladder that connected the top bunk to the floor.

"Just making sure that was you," she called back, in regards to who was in the shower. She ran a hand through her bedhead as she sat on the bottom bunk, waiting for Niko to get out so she could hop in. She yawned and stretched, shutting her eyes as she did so.

Niko walked in and never seeing Sapphire sitting on the bottom bunk. He walked over to the drawer and picked out a pair of whitewashed blue jeans and a red and silver jacket with the words "Alien Ant Farm" written on the back. Niko looked towards Sapphire and realized he had walked in without a towel on so she must have seen him...well exposed. She was so quiet that he never noticed. Saph and Sarabi did notice.

"WHY WERE YOU NAKED?!" Sarabi asked. "DON'T YOU KNOW DECENCY?!"

"I didn't know she was awake!" Niko said apologetically bowing. "I'm so so sorry!"

Sapphire hadn't even noticed Saph and Sarabi emerging, but she had too noticed Niko. She chuckled, standing up and stretching some more. "It's fine, it's fine," she replied between laughter. "We're all adults here."

She gently nudged Saph with her elbow. "Could you run to the guest room and get me my outfit? Garnet's an early riser, so he should already be awake and out of the room."

"Sure thing!" Saph said as she left.

"I'm so embarrassed." Niko said. "How...much did you see?"

"Does it matter?!" Sarabi asked. "You still walked in like you didn't know a girl was in here! Next thing we know you want to...AAAGH!"

"How can you two be in different places but be a part of the same body?" Niko asked.

"We're her TWO personalities idiot!" Sarabi said. "We can split at will."

As Sapphire's laughter died down, she nodded slightly. "Sarabi does have a point. Not the you being an idiot part, but walking out like that. I did call out to you..." She shrugged, and smiled slightly. "No big deal though. At least I know what you're packing." She laughed again, her face and eyes bright, Sarabi's rage and Niko's embarrassment both humorous.

Niko blushed even deeper. Not because he was embarrassed, but because Sapphire wasn't grossed out about what she saw. She was, rather humorous about.

"well thank you..." Niko said smiling through his red cheeks. "Well dad said he'd have breakfast ready by the time we woke up so, whenever you're ready head downstairs."

Niko left with Saph laughing at him. He was still embarrassed, but the way Sapphire put it made him feel a bit better about himself.

Sapphire smiled and shook her head as Saph and Niko departed. She took the clothing Saph had brought and headed into the shower.

Showers are, very typically, a place where people do lots of thinking. So did Sapphire. As the water ran down her body, she contemplated the next few days and the upcoming fight against Herato.

Niko walked down to the kitchen and saw Rouge sitting there with Saph whispering in her ear. He knew what she was telling her as Rouge laughed. Niko sighed and walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"So..." Rouge said, holding back laughter. "What happened?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Niko replied. "I made a goof of myself and now I can't live it down."

"I see." Rouge said. "So eat up!"

"Okay." Niko said grabbing a plate and eating. He was still worried about waking up and seeing Sapphire next to him.

Sapphire, after getting dressed and sufficiently drying off, made her way downstairs, running a hand through her still slightly damp hair. As she entered the kitchen, she noticed everyone eating, so, naturally, she took a plate and a fork and dug in, but not after nodding her acknowledgement to the others. She was feeling anxious about the day ahead, so, instead of sitting, leaned against the counter and pacing every so often.

Niko noticed her stress and sighs. He hated seeing her like this and walked over to her and placed alongside you.

"So what are you doing?" Niko asked. "You always do this when you're stressed. So what's on your mind?"

Sapphire halted her pacing and took a bite of egg, chewing thoughtfully. "Just Herato," she replied after she swallowed, biting her lip. "It seems like the danger's far away, like he's already been defeated, but he's truthfully just getting stronger as we speak. It's... Unnerving."

"I know the feeling." Niko said nodding sagely. "Um...Sapphire? About last night. Did we...you know...do anything?"

Not taken too off guard by the question, Sapphire smiled and shook her head. "No. You were asleep when I came in, and I just, you know, cuddled up next to you." She shrugged a little, cheeks tinted a light pink. She took another bite of her breakfast. She was surprised by how delectable it was.

"That's good." Niko said sighing in relief. "I was a little nervous about that. My dad made the breakfast as promised. He went to the training arena he mentioned. He's waiting for us there to help us. I know you don't trust him...but he's all that we've got at the moment."

"I know," Sapphire replied, finishing up her breakfast, a hint of weariness in her voice. "I guess I'll take what I can get at this point. I'm ready when you are, Niko."

Niko nodded and walked outside. He smelled the crisp morning air and smiled. Being near the beach, Niko could smell the crisp scent of salt that would waft over to his house in the morning. It was the beach's way of saying good morning. Niko walked in the direction of the beach and looked towards Sapphire.

"What're you waiting for?" He asked chuckling and extending his hand to her. "Come on!"

Sapphire had followed Niko out and paused outside of the door. Her stress and anxiety was keeping her in place. But, she hesitantly took Niko's hand, smiled genuinely, and walked to his side, his encouragement all she needed.

"Sorry, sorry. Just a little lost in my thoughts."

Niko held Sapphire's hand and led her to the beach. They saw Xen smiling as he sat waiting for them to walk closer.

Sapphire's smile dropped slightly as she spotted Xen, though the touch of happiness remained on her face, light and free in a sense. She let Niko lead her, hand comfortable in his.

"Niko! Sapphire!" Xen called out smiling. "I'm glad you two could make it."

Sapphire found Xen's comment to be strange. "Why wouldn't we be able to?" Sapphire asked, her voice harsher than she had intended it to be. Upon realizing the infliction of her voice, she squeezed Niko's hand subconsciously.

"Well I figured..." Xen said before waving his hand. "Never mind. Anyway...I want to test you two. to see what you're capable of."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow, wanting an elaboration, but letting it slide for the time being. She dropped Niko's hand and nodded. "Alright, Xen. Tell me to jump and I'll ask how high."

"Okay?" Niko said. "What do you mean?"

"I wish to test Sapphire." Xen said smiling. "To see what I'm working with."

"Test me then," Sapphire told Xen, taking a step forward, folding her arms. "Tell me what you need me to do, throw whatever you want at me, whatever. I'm ready." Again, her voice was sharp, but it was intentional this time around.

"I like your enthusiasm!" Xen said as he summons creatures. "They're going to test your skill! They're a lot thicker skinned than HErato's so expect a challenge! Now...attack!"

Saying that something was stronger than Herato's Geishadows wasn't saying much. They were weak, easy to take out with one shot, and just usually an annoyance. Flecks of black surrounded her hands in the form of dark Psi energy. She made a quick motion as if she were brushing something away, sending almost whip-like flashes of the Psi energy at her opponents.

"First rule of training with me." Xen said "Never judge by appearance."

"I never do," Sapphire mumbled, focusing on channeling her Psi energy. She had gotten into too many accidents in the past from underestimating an opponent based on appearance alone. Xen's little monsters didn't look terrifying, but regardless, saying they were stronger than Herato's was not saying much in the long run, because almost anything would be stronger than Herato's.

She took a deep breath, summoning light Psi energy next, shooting it at her opponents the same way she had the dark energy.

The monsters rush at Sapphire in unequivocable numbers.

"Dad?" Niko asked. "Don't you think you're starting to harsh?"

"Nonsense son!" Xen said. "She would've wiped the floor with the beginning stages. She's capable enough to start off difficult."

Sapphire ignored the commentary of Niko and Xen. Her hands lit up with flashes of sapphire lightning. She quickly blasted every monster that approached her, only for more to replace them. For every one she took down, two took its place. She gritted her teeth and pulled her gun, charging up bullets with Psi energy before firing. The quick, rapid shots made eliminating the number of monsters quicker and more efficient.

The monsters became more powerful the more Sapphire defeated. As the monsters became more powerful, so did Sapphire. Her eyes flashed black, using her anger as a source of power, a method she was finding to be most helpful in fights. Soon, the monsters begin to get smarter and attack you less often but stronger. Sapphire could, because of the constant onslaught, feel herself getting weaker. She didn't let up, however. She instead doubled down on her attacks, eyes flashing darker and darker shades of black.

"Hmmm." Xen said contemplating. "That's enough!"

The monsters back up and Xen walks up to you.

"You let yourself get too into the battle." Xen said admonishingly. "You'll lose battles that way."

Sapphire breathed heavily. "Too into battle?" She shook her head. "No such thing." The blackness slowly faded from her eyes, turning back into their usual sparkling sapphire color.

"What he means is you get too into all the combat." Niko said.

Sapphire turned her head to look back at Niko, question in her eyes. "And what's wrong with that?" she asked, her tone almost a challenge.

"Haven't you noticed anything?" Xen asked. "The monsters were getting smarter the more you took out. They even went the lengths to attack less often so as to attack harder when the opportunity came. You have to be ready for all types of strategies. Herato's monsters may be weaker, but they're smarter. Just rushing in Psi energy and bullets flying won't work!"

Sapphire turned her eyes back to Xen, scowling. She holstered her gun quite forcefully. "I don't need you teaching me how to fight," she snarled, her former flecks of happiness quickly vanishing. "Besides; as long as I defeat them, it doesn't matter how I do it."

"No." Xen said. "You need to think first instead of act!"

"I think I know what he means." Niko said. "Instead of rushing in and fighting, it's best to take a step back and think of the most efficient way of taking out enemies. If you rush in fighting, you'll lose strength quicker."

Sapphire groaned. She knew what they were trying to tell her, but she didn't want to listen. Her methods worked. If it wasn't broken, she shouldn't fix it. She rubbed her temples and sighed. "Whatever," she childishly muttered.

Niko sighed. He knew Xen meant well and he wished Sapphire would understand.

"Niko it's your turn." Xen said smiling. "You may take a break now Sapphire."


	13. Rowdy Rumble

As Sapphire walked out of the arena, Niko looked to her as if to say, "I know it sucks, but try to bear with it" and walked towards the arena.

Niko's look meant nothing to her. Sapphire scowled and folded her arms. There were much better things she could be doing with her time, which included training on her own. She sat down and prepared to watch Niko.

As soon as Niko entered, a giant monster was induce waiting for him.

"Your opponent will be a monster made of many." Xen said. "Remember to think before you act."

"Okay." Niko said nervously as the monster looked to him and stood stoically as if he was waiting for him to make the first move. Niko stood as well. After a few moments, the monster rushed him with a blindingly fast barrage of attacks forcing Niko backwards. Niko hit the edge of the stage hard, hurting his back and yelling in pain. After laying there for a while, Niko got up and growled.

"Now you've royally FUCKED UP!" Niko roared. Niko took off at an untraceable speed slashing the monster relentlessly until it was visibly scratched up and looked to be close to falling apart. Niko want done, though, as he rushed into it and tackled it, ripping it into large chunks.

Sapphire whistled at the display of Niko's skill. While it was definitely impressive, and while he was certainly strong, she couldn't help but notice that there didn't seem to be much thinking in his barrage of attacks. 'Hypocrite,' she thought darkly as she continued to watch, the violence peaking her interests and making her smile.

"Niko!" Xen called, snapping Niko out of his state of anger. "You didn't think before you acted. Try again!"

Niko popped his back into place as a new giant appears.

Sapphire frowned at Xen's criticism. Niko took down the giant, right? That should be the only thing that mattered, not how he did it. She sighed and crossed her arms behind her head, waiting to see what Niko would do next.

Niko's eyes glowed red as he began to study for weaknesses in the giant. He never found any unfortunately, so he figured he'd have to use trial and error to fight. Xen noticed this and sighs.

"You've got this!" Sapphire encouraged from the sidelines, cupping her hands around her mouth. If anyone (other than herself) could do this, it'd be Niko.

Niko heard her and sighed. Here goes everything, Niko thought as he rushed towards the giant first trying to get it to topple over. However this was instantly denied as be is knocked on his face. Getting up he walks towards and jumped on the monster's back.

Sapphire cringed as Niko was hit. She didn't like seeing him fail. She didn't like seeing him get hurt. She got to her feet anxiously, waiting to see what he would do next. Niko stabbed at the monster's spine, but is immediately the victim of a pile driver. Niko laid on the ground unconscious as the monster begins to brag and cheer. Niko smiles and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Don't celebrate just yet!" Niko said as he rushes at the monster and deals an uppercut and launches up towards him. "I'M NOT DONE YET!"

Niko's resilience made Sapphire's heart swell with pride in a strange sort of way. The way he took hits and kept going and staying strong was admirable... Maybe even a little attractive.

"Grand Chaos Control! Dark Cosmos Strike!" was all Niko said before a huge blast is seen and it rips the giant apart. Niko stood there bleeding and bruised.

Though distressed by Niko's bloodied and beaten state, Sapphire couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked in the condition he was in. What about it was so appealing? She didn't have the answer to that question, but she knew it was hot, despite Niko's well being.

Niko walked over to Xen and glared at him.

"You know I had it the first time." Niko said. "That thing was not normal. You're lucky I can't beat the shit outta you because you're my father..."

Niko walked over to Sapphire and smiles widely at her.

"I did it..." Niko said groggily. "I think that's enough training for me. I'm gonna nap now."

With this Niko passed out due to his injures and being slammed to the ground multiple times.

"Great..." Xen said. "He's passed out. Now Sapphire...can you be a dear and take him back to the house?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes and smiled softly. "Sure," she told Xen, crouching down and gently putting one hand behind Niko's back and the other under his knees, carrying him bridal style. She stood up once more and started back towards Niko's house, hands glowing green as her healing Psi energy worked it's magic on Niko.


	14. Dive Into the Heart

As Niko was getting healed, he began to dream. He was in a dark area on a pedestal and in front of him was his mother. She walked up to him and sighed. She was happy to see him, but she had terrible news, Niko could feel it.

"Niko." Tikal began. "Your father is trying to push you to your limits...but he hasn't seen you fight. I want you to prove to your father his training is pointless as that's all it is."

"Why?" Niko asked.

"He needs to understand you and Sapphire are ready. You just need help, not training." Tikal replied. "Now Niko you must wake up now."

"Okay. Mom." Niko said. "I miss you...a lot."

"Me too honey." Tikal said with tears in her eyes. "Me too."

Niko woke up and saw Sapphire healing him. He smiled and sat up, looking around.

"How long was I out?" Niko asked.

Sapphire smiled back at Niko, the light leaving her hands as she moved them away from the now awake Niko. They were in his room on the bottom bunk of his bed.

"Not very long. An hour or two," she replied. She knew Niko would come to sooner or later, and it had been sooner, thankfully.

"Good." Niko said smiling. "Well I know now what we gotta do."

Sapphire's smile faltered. "What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"We don't need the training." Niko said. "We need dad's help not his training. It's about time we proved it to him."

"I mean, that's something I knew all along," Sapphire replied, folding her arms. "Why suddenly bring this up?"

"Mom told me in my dream." Niko replied. "I guess I needed her to confirm your suspicions. I felt that you knew so I needed to ask her."

"Oh... I see," Sapphire replied, letting her arms drop. "How do we prove this to Xen, then?" she asked, still refusing to acknowledge he was Niko's dad.

"What I know what you've wanted to do all this time." Niko replied.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "... And what is it I've been wanting to do this whole time?" Sure, Sapph had some ideas, but she wasn't too sure as to what Niko was implying. "Show off? Go demonic? Get angry?"

"No..." Niko said. "Fight him. Force him to see our potential!"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Is that something I've wanted to do the whole time, though? Not saying I'm opposed to it, but, you know."

"I figured it would be something you wanted to do." Niko replied.

"Well, now that you mention it," Sapphire nodded, smirking ever so slightly. "I'm down."

"I knew you would be" Niko said chuckling. "Let's go meet up with dad."

A look of worry momentarily flashed in Sapphire's eyes. "Are you okay to?" she asked. "I mean, I tried to heal you the best I could, but I don't know if it'd be wise to jump into a fight so soon."

Niko thought about it for a moment. He was just healed and he didn't know whether or not he'd be capable of fighting his father Stopping for a second, he turned to Sapphire. and sighed.

"You're right." Niko said. "I'm not really in a good state of health to face him. We should wait."

"You should just lay down and rest for now," Sapphire told Niko softly. "We'd probably be okay fighting your father tomorrow. Something tells me Herato won't be ready until the day after."

"Yeah you're right..." Niko said sighing heavily. "I should rest. Hey Sapphire can I ask you a question?"

Sapphire had gone to stand up, but Niko's words stopped her. "Of course," she replied. "Is something wrong?"

"I felt this weird tingly sensation when you were watching me." Niko said. "Like you found me...I don't know...attractive...what was that about? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it. It's just...is that what you find most attractive about me? Because I know a few things that I find attractive about you. And your fighting spirit isn't the only thing."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes for a very brief moment before the sapphire blue became filled with unreadable emotion. How could Niko tell? Well, she supposed it didn't matter how, but... She was still curious. She sighed and leaned against one of the bedposts.

"I don't know. Maybe," she replied truthfully. "You were just... You weren't going to give up, and you were aggressive, and... You took so many hits and kept going. Just... You all bloodied and scratched up was... Kind of hot, to be honest." Sapphire felt her cheeks get warm as she became flustered. She looked away to hide the redness of her cheeks.

Niko stood up and kissed Sapphire on the cheek. He could sense she was embarrassed to say it. He was thankful her honesty and he hoped in his heart that when Herato was gone, he could be more than that to her. That she'd find more to him than what she saw.

"I can understand that." Niko said smiling. "I just hope that it won't be the only thing you can say you loved about about when this is all over."


	15. The 13th Struggle

Niko nodded and laid down sighing heavily as Rouge walked in. She looked at Sapphire and then to Niko.

"I've got some very shitty news." Rouge said. "Herato just got his full demon form and he's on his way. He laid Sally pretty low. She's not dead. She's alive...but barely. She wants to see you both. Now."

Sapphire's eyes grew wide with surprise. She looked to Niko, who she knew needed to rest. "Do you think you'll be okay to go?" she asked carefully, looking at Rogue before turning her eyes back to Niko.

Niko nodded and standing up.

"She wants to see us both." Niko said. "We need to go to her."

When Niko and Sapphire arrived to the hospital they saw Sally standing up. Niko walked over to her.

"About time you two arrived." Sally said. "I got a message from Herato. He said something about meeting him and his army where destinies intertwine. Just you two alone and no one else. You have twenty four hours. Oh and to make sure you do come alone he has...he has Cream and Vanilla as hostages."

Niko's eyes widened at this and he growled, his Psi energy going from his normal cyan to blood red.

"No...no..." Niko said growling under his breath. As he growled he slowly began to resemble a lynx cat. It was obvious that Niko and his Guardian are merging into one being, something Sapphire never saw before but was interesting to watch.

Sapphire wasn't sure if Niko and his Guardian merging was good or not. It seemed like it could be dangerous, so Sapphire took a step back. "I'll follow you," she told him quietly, hand resting comfortably on her holster.

"Okay!" Niko said taking off on all fours. "I know where to go. The Forbidden Ruins of Shimalu. That's where he was buried years ago. I think he wants to do something with the gaping hole he left when he got out.

Sapphire nodded, hurrying after Niko. "Something about this seemed... Suspicious, what with Niko and Sapphire going alone to hopefully finally take down Herato. She was left feeling slightly unnerved. Nonetheless, she followed Niko.

Niko could hear Herato laughing as he dangled Cream over the edge of the hole he came out of.

"All I ask was for no resistance when I took over this miserable place!" Herato said. "Now more have to die! I'd claim your lives as meaningless, but that would be a good thing! Any last words before Niko shows up too late again?"

"Please not my daughter!" Vanilla screamed.

"Sorry I don't kill the elderly." Herato said laughing. "Not much pain to siphon from."

Herato throws Cream into the abyss, laughing as he does it. Vanilla began to cry but her tears were for naught as Niko floats upwards holding an unconscious Cream in his arms.

"What?!" Herato shrieked. "How is that possible?!"

Sapphire dashed into the ruins shortly after Niko saved Cream, pulling her gun and aiming it at Herato, her eyes hard. "Listen up, asshole!" she shouted. "You're done here. Back off or I swear, I'll end your miserable life." Her eyes flashed black as she prepared, eyes flashing over briefly to Vanilla to make sure she was ok.

Vanilla nodded and took cream and ran.

"I didn't expect you to be here." Herato said. "At least not now...not this quickly."

"The sooner we murder you," Sapphire muttered darkly, "the better." She kept her gun steadily aimed at Herato. She flicked her eyes over to Niko before returning them to her adversary, the sapphire blue a tight glare.

"Aww and you must seriously believe that you can win." Herato said mocking Sapphire. "HA! You HAVE nothing! You KNOW nothing! And when I'm done, YOU WILL BE NOTHING!"

Herato flicked his fingers into the air creating a giant ball of Psi energy. Herato laughed as he launched it. Instead of destroying the target, it instead stopped time and transported Niko, Sapphire, Cream and Vanilla into a whole new world. Herato landed on the ground, looking different somehow. His usual attire is replaced by a white and silver coat with a red insignia, the mark of Herato, and by extension, Niko's lineage. Niko sighed in exasperation as his Guardian separated from him. He walked up to Sapphire's side and Herato smiles.

"You are a part of this, Niko!" Herato said. "You are a part of this lineage! Why are you against it?"

"Because..." Niko said through gritted teeth. "You are destroying what my dad...and my mom and everyone else put into our family line! The times have changed and we use our abilities to protect people not hurt them!"

"You fool!" Herato said laughing. You're going to die! You will not uphold the foolish values of your so called new lineage! You will die just like your bitch of a mother! I always knew something was wrong when she locked me away. Now I know...she was trying to make the world peaceful for those who hate us, who hound us! Why would you want to live in such a world? I don't even wanna know! You can die defending your pitiful morals! Say hello to my bitch of a daughter!"

Sapphire could feel the anger inside her growing as Herato talked to Niko. How dare he talk to him like that! As she felt her anger grow, she felt her body change, morphing and shifting without her really consciously realizing it. Her body took on a more demonic figure as she changed into her Demon Form, eyes bottomless black pits. She kept herself as restrained as possible, lips curling as she growled, waiting to see what Herato would do before she charged and ripped his face off.

Herato noticed how angry Sapphire was getting and smiled. HE was getting her right where he wanted and he was now ready to strike. Summoning monsters he directed them to attack Sapphire while he grabbed Niko and tossed him away and locked him into a cage.

"I'll deal with you later." Herato said smiling and turning his attention to Sapphire. "You're going to watch me take the last thing that matters to you."

"NOOO!" Niko shouted as he watched on as Herato walked away from him and disappated the monsters and looks to Sapphire, sword drawn.

"You will die at this moment." Herato said smiling. "But I'm a merciful guy, so I'm willing to give you a fighting chance."

Sapphire's lips curled away from her teeth as she growled deeply, her Demonic Form truly showing the angry beast she was. She was too caught up in her own rage to notice Niko's capture, eyes locked on Herato. As she growled, flicks of light and dark Psi energy flowed off her body in waves, moving along the ground to attack the monsters as Sapphire took lumbering steps forwards, the energy her body produced nonstop and lethal.

"hmph." Gearto said stabbing Sapphire quickly and tossing her away. "You're angry. Full of darkness...I love it... I want more!"

"SAPPHIRE!" Niko said through tears "SAPPHIRE!"

Sapphire's nose twitched. A stab wound in her Demonic Form? Yeah, it hurt, but she wouldn't be done fighting anytime soon. She slowly got to her feet, the darkness in her eyes growing deeper, herself looking more and more like a demon as time went on. Niko's cries might as well have been muted, for they did nothing to stop the rampaging demon. She charged Herato, sharp claws forward, the waves of Psi energy never halting.

Herato laughed hysterically as he counted every attack Sapphire made finally grabbing Sapphire by the throat.

"You are so cute when you're angry." Herato said sneering. "I love it when my prey gives it their all. Unfortunately you have bored me now. Time to die."

"WAAAAAAAIIIITTTT!" Niko screamed. "Let me take her place! Please!"

"Oh so the hero wishes to sacrifice himself?" Herato said dropping Sapphire. "So be it."

Niko is let out and Sapphire is put in the ko walked towards Herato and sighs as he charged at Herato.

"Time to finish this how you and my mother started this!" Niko shouted. "Together!"

Niko and Herato fall into the abyss Vanilla looked down the chasm and did not see him or Herato.

Sapphire clutched her throat, still seething. She vaguely heard Niko's screams, vaguely felt herself getting locked in the cage Niko had been in. She growled again and slammed her fists against the walls surrounding her once she got to her feet, her voice a demonic howl. After becoming spent of energy, her eyes went from horrid black back to the familiar, beautiful sapphire, and the demon transformed back into a cat.

"Niko!" Sapphire shrieked once her normal senses came back to her and she processed what had happened, despite her lack of energy.

Niko and Herato fught each other as they both plummeted to the ground. Niko was struggling to keep up with Herato's demonic attack. Niko was close to hitting the ground when he heard Sapphire scream his name. He opened his eyes and flipped over to his side and looked at Herato who was climbing a ledge. Landing on an edge Niko jumped up and grabbed Herato and launched him upwards, kicking him all the way with a flurry of kick. Upon getting high enough for Sapphire, Vanilla and Cream to take notice of him being alive, Niko grabbed Herato.

"Fobidden Arts!" Niko shouted "Dark Chaos Crusher!"

"Niko grabbed Herato in a full nelson and dove to the ground. Herato was in a state of somewhat a mix between panic and the face one makes when they soil their pants.

"What are you?!" Herat asked. "You're not supposed to be this powerful!"

"Don't you get it?" Niko said. "My name s Niko Amadeus Collins! And I'm an Alpha+ level Psi! I made a promise to my mother, you're daughter that I would defeat you if you came back! And I'm gonna follow though with it! Say goodbye!"

Niko and Herato crashed to the ground creating a huge crater. Herato looked to Niko and then laid still never to breathe again, his eyes fogging over. The cage dissipates allowing Sapphire to go see Niko.

As soon as the cage vanished, Sapphire rushed to the edge of the platform and looked down at the ground where Niko and Herato had vanished to. Without thinking twice, she leaped over the edge, doing a quick roll to absorb the impact of the fall. She dashed to Niko, falling to her knees instantly. Without even looking at Herato, and ignoring the pain she had experienced after Herato had fought her, her worried eyes scanned Niko.

"Niko?" she asked frantically. "Are you okay? Is... Is it over?"

"Sapphire?" Niko strained to say. "You're...okay...I'm glad. Yeah...it's over...now. As for if I'm okay...no...my spine is brused in 6 areas and I'm extremely low on Psi-Energy. You know how they say if you have too much you exxplode but if you don't have enough you wither away? Well that's me right now."

Although Niko didn't look like he was withering away, Vanilla ran up to him and began trying to heal him.

"Vanilla?" Niko said confused. "You're...a Psi?"

"Yes." Vanilla said through tear. "I didn't know that you would do this...after all the hatred I put on you...after I blamed you for Caramel's death. I'm so sorry Niko. Sapphire please help me heal him."

Without hesitation, Sapphire's hands glowed green. She gently rested one on Niko's chest and one on his back. Although she was in lots of pain herself, she was more concerned about Niko. She had, after all, been stabbed, even if not deeply. The stab wound was on her chest, and she was bleeding through her shirt, not to mention she had a bunch of other cuts, bruises, scrapes, and gashes on her person, most notably dark bruises around her neck from when Herato had grabbed her.

But it was all distant, dull pain. Her eyes never left Niko, not even when Vanilla had spoken to her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly in fear and anticipation, hoping her healing combined with Vanilla's would be enough.

"Did I...do good?" Niko asked as his wounds heal up.

"You did great," Sapphire murmured, letting up on her healing ever so slightly as she felt herself getting ever so slightly weaker. "You finished it," she added softly, running a hand along his forehead gently.

"Thanks..." Niko said smiling. "I hoped it's over now...I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't."

Niko's eyes closed slightly as Vanilla stopped healing him. She nodded to sapphire signalling for her to stop. Niko smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

"Sapphire." Vanilla said. "I want you to take Niko far away from here. As far away as possible. I want him to be safe. Do it for not just me, but for him as well."


	16. He Lives In You

The green of Sapphire's hand faded away, and she finally felt the pain of her own wounds. She bit her lip and looked to Vanilla. "That... That was the plan." She stopped, resting a hand over her chest, sticky, hot blood instantly coating her hand from where she bled through.

"Could you fix me up before we go?" she asked Vanilla slowly, slipping her hands away from Niko. "You don't have to do much. Just enough so I can get moving..."

Vanilla nods and does so sighing as she looked at Niko's now sleeping body. And began to sing a gently tune. When she finished she looked to Sapphire and sighed with tears in her eyes.

"I can see the same fire Caramel had in you." She said her voice cracking up. "Please don't forget to come back every now and then. And promise me one thing. That you'll let Niko into your heart. I know you've been battle-hardened never to show emotion, but I can't bare knowing Niko isn't in your heart as openly as he is in mine. Please...don't hide behind your harshness. Let love in."

Sapphire looked at Vanilla. She didn't know her or her family really well. She knew how close she was to Niko though, how much they meant to each other. These words were deep and meaningful, she could tell. Honest and good-natured. She nodded ever so slightly, a barely a tip of her head. She took her bloody hand away from her chest and gathered Niko in her arms as she had earlier that day on the beach.

"I'll try," she told Vanilla softly. She closed her eyes and stood, transporting the party of four back to the real world and away from the abyss Herato had taken them to. However, when they had gotten back, Sapphire and Niko were already gone, before Vanilla or Cream could see them.

Niko woke up and looked around. He had no clue where he was, but he felt Sapphire's presence so it made him feel a bit better. He walked around and saw Sapphire.

"Sapphire!" Niko said happily. "You're okay! Wait...I've said that right? Oh well...so where are we?"

Where were they? Sapphire knew that. One of her father's old houses, one that he bought with all of the money he'd gained via the Insurgents. It was more of a mansion, really, and it was in a forest that wasn't currently on any maps. Niko had been lying down on the bed in the master bedroom, and Sapphire had just left the restroom after cleaning out her chest wound, seeing as Vanilla only healed her enough to help her make it to their destination.

Sapphire had opened her mouth to say all of this, but no sound came out. She could only stare at Niko, before abruptly moving very quickly to him. She threw her arms around him and held him tightly to her, as if he were the only thing keeping her alive.

Niko was a bit surprised but that soon passed and he returned the embrace. He sighed in happiness.

"We're nowhere near home." Niko said. "we're alone...you took me to one of your hideaways. It's just us...no one else. We can be at peace and work on us like you promised."

Sapphire pulled back ever so slightly from Niko to look at him. He was fine, well-rested, and healed up. She smiled in an almost sad fashion. If it weren't for the constant anger in her and her hardened interior and exterior, she would've been crying.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, at a loss for words, truly. This was happening. Her and Niko were alone, and the fighting was finally over. Of course, it'd take them a few days to fully recover from their wounds and get over what happened in the past few days, but it was still technically over.

She found it hard to believe that, just a week or two ago, she had come back. Of course, it was actually years, due to the simulation they had been in, but to her, it had only been a week or so ago when she had heard Niko's call for help in her head.

And, there they were now, at her father's mansion, away from everyone, where they literally had all the time in the world to rebuild. Once more, she hugged Niko, even tighter than last time, if possible.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

"I'm fine." Niko said. "I'm just perfect. I'm so glad it's all over and now nothing will stop me from asking you something I've held back asking for so long.

Niko got down on one knee and sighed. He pulled out a ring with a sapphire diamond. He smiles at Sapphire.

"Sapphire." Niko said. "Ever since I knew you for the first time...you've made me so happy. I want you to be happy, so if you don't want this I understand. But I want you to be the happiest girl in the world. Will you...marry me?"

If Sapphire wasn't speechless before, she was now.

She looked down at Niko on his knee. This wasn't this first time he'd proposed to her. He'd done it before; it was poorly times, and she just wasn't sure if she was ready for marriage, or if Niko was even the one, seeing as she had been secretly been dating Garnet at the time.

But this time, she thought he got the timing right. They were finally together, all of the conflict had seemingly ended, and it was clearer than ever that Niko was the one her heart belonged to, despite all of her coldness, her anger and rage, her hatred.

This time, there just wasn't a reason why she should say no.

She still wouldn't cry, though.

Sapphire put her hands over her mouth as to keep from squealing, or shrieking, or whatever her vocal cords might do. She was visibly quivering, whether it be from anxiety or nervousness. She nodded her head once, firmly, since she couldn't seem to find her words, taking her hands away from her mouth and smiling brightly at Niko, a smile which of she hadn't worn for a very long time.

"I love you Sapphire and I want to spend my life with you." Niko said. "There's just no one else out there for me."

Sapphire finally, after a moment, found her voice. "I love you, too," she whispered, her smile staying firmly on her face. "If I take away anything from what happened since I've come back, it's that I love you, and that I want you to be happy and I want to be apart of that happiness."

"So you'll marry me?" Niko asked.

Laughing, Sapphire walked a step closer to where Niko was on his knee, grabbing his hands and pulling him back up to her. "Of course," she replied, a bright light in her eyes that wasn't fueled by anger or hate, but by happiness. It was a good look for her.

"I love you so much," she murmured. "It feels so good to say that."

Niko hugs Sapphire tight and swings her around."

"Thank you so much!" Niko shouted. "I hoped this say would come"

Sapphire laughed a little bit more. "Don't thank me," she replied in between her laughter, a feeling of pure happiness bubbling inside of her, replacing the usual bubbling anger. She just felt so... Elated, and satisfied she could finally let her long suppressed happiness out, though she made sure not to push her anger too far down. She never knew when she might need it.

"I'll have to give you a tour of the house soon," she told Niko, "and of the ground surrounding it. I picked the hideaway I figured you'd like the most."

"Okay" Niko said smiling. "I'm so glad you've decided to marry me. I just want our future to be one of peace. I know there's no such thing as guaranteed peace...but I want the moments we do have to be peaceful. I want to spend all the time I can with you. I'm gonna be as free as you are so we'll definitely be together for quite awhile!"

Niko laughed at this and looked around. It sure enough was beautiful. Nothing but white sands and palm trees with a giant mansion in between it all. He truly felt something he never felt in a while; peace. He took in a deep breath and smiled.

Sapphire looked at the window view. It never got old. She turned her eyes over to Niko. She loved his smile.

"Behind the beach and the house is a forest. Real peaceful. Both the beach and the forest are off the maps. Look up this area, you'll just find the water." She sighed in a light, happy way. "As for the house itself, we're upstairs. Master bedroom, bathroom, media room, an office, and an extra bedroom. Downstairs is another bedroom, kitchen, dining room, living room, and a different bathroom." She smiled. "Feel free to look around." Perhaps this would be where her and Niko permanently lived? She'd be happy with it, away from the others, but she figured Niko might think differently.

"Okay." Niko said. After a while Niko came back. He was so amazed by the place that he felt at home somehow.

"Sapphire." Niko said. "Can we make this...our permanent home? I really like it here and there's really nothing back in town for me."

Sapphire smiled wildly; she was hoping Niko would say that. "Yeah, I'd like that," she replied softly. Almost as if she couldn't help it, she wrapped her arms around Niko again.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I just... I've been pushing you away and now I never want to let go."

"Then don't." Niko said. "I never did. So what's stopping you?"

"Nothing anymore," Sapphite murmured against Niko's shoulder, pulling back to place a kiss on his cheek.

"It's actually pretty late, so I think I'm going to turn in for the night," she told Niko. "Feel free to wander the house some more or anything like that."

Niko nodded and looked around. He had never truly been in a place like this and he hoped to never have to leave. Niko looked at a picture in his pocket; a selfie of him and Caramel. He smiled at it and walked off to the backyard. Summoning a shovel, Niko dug a hole and used Psi-Link to talk to Vanilla.

"I'm burying your daughter." Niko said. "I have only one particular memory of her which is a photo we took a few months before she died. She was like a little sis to me and this is the best I can do."

Niko then put the picture in the hole and covered it up and put a gravestone over it it.

"Caramel?" Niko asked. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I promise you that I'll always protect Sapphire...and live on in your 're in a great place now. May Chaos bring you happiness."

Niko began to sing a tune that Sapphire could hear from the bedroom.

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Night and the spirit of life calling

Oh, oh, iyo, mamela

And the voice with the fear of a child answers

Iyo iyo, mamela

Wait, there's no mountain too great

Hear these words and have faith

Oh, oh, iyo

Have faith

Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela

Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela

He lives in you, he lives in me

He watches over everything we see

Into the waters, into the truth

In your reflection, he lives in you

Dream, and the voice in the wind whispers

Iyo mamela

Wait, there's no mountain too great

Hear these words and have faith, oh, oh, iyo

He lives in you, he lives in me

He watches over everything we see

Into the waters, into the truth

In your reflection, he lives in you

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama

Niko smiled and wiped a tear from his eyes and walked away and saw Sapphire looking towards him.


	17. This Is Our Someday

Sapphire was sitting in bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She smiled sadly at Niko when he came in.

"That was beautiful," she told him softly. "I think Caramel would've liked that song." She gently patted the spot on the bed next to her.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Niko said as he laid down next to Sapphire. "I'm just glad I could give Caramel her proper burial."

"Me too," Sapphire replied. "She deserves it." She took Niko's hand in hers and she laid down once more. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and smiled.

"I think she'd be proud of what you did. Finishing off Herato and all," she commented offhandedly.

"Yeah." Niko said. "she would be. I owed it to her. I could feel her presence. When I dealt the final blow, I felt her take my hand and help me to end Herato once and for all. All I know is that something has got me feeling like it's over for now. I'm gonna enjoy the time we have together…"

Sapphire's smile brightened. "Yeah... Let's hope that there's no conflict for a very, very long time" She snuggled close to Niko, shutting her eyes.

"Goodnight," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Niko whispered back as he soon fell asleep. That night, Niko saw Caramel and his mother smiling at him. He ran up to them and hugged them close.

"We're proud of you, Niko." Tikal said smiling. "You did what the rest of our family could never do. You defeated Herato and earned the right to be at peace."

"Thank you, mom." Niko replied. "I didn't do it alone. Sapphire was the biggest help I ever had. She and I are getting married soon. I know you would've loved to be there, but I know you and Caramel will be there in spirit."

"Niko." Caramel piped up. "You are a true Psi...I know you'll be able to take things more people can ever hope to. I'm so proud of you and I only have one request. Give this to Cream."

A necklace appears on Niko's neck. Niko inspected it and it said simply, "Use this when you're scared." Niko nodded and put it into his pocket. He could hear Sapphire calling him and he smiled as Tikal and Caramel faded away.

"Goodbye Niko." They said in unison. "Take care and we love you."

Niko woke up the next morning and saw that Sapphire wasn't in bed. He got up and got dressed and walked down stairs.

It was 9:30 the last time Sapphire had checked. She hadn't been up very long. As soon as she has awoken, she's changed and headed downstairs to make breakfast. She was wearing something very uncharacteristic for her: a white button down shirt that tied on the bottom, revealing a little bit of her stomach, and a simple pair of black athletic shorts.

She stood at the stove in the kitchen, frying some bacon. She looked over her shoulder when Niko entered and smiled. "Morning!" she told him, turning her eyes back to the food. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well." Niko replied. "Say... Why are you wearing that? Don't get me wrong, you look great in it, but you've never wore that before."

Sapphire shrugged a little. "What I usually wear is functional, something hand-picked so I can make sure I fight well in it. Since I don't plan on doing any fighting while I'm here, I decided to... I don't know, change it up a little. Relax a bit."

Once done with the bacon, she sat it aside and got to work on making some eggs. She had an anonymous house-sitter of her father's clean and bring food to the mansion while everyone was gone. She was the only other person who knew about the house's location, and she was pretty sure her father and threatened her in order for her to not reveal it.

"Okay." Niko said kissing Sapphire's neck gently. "I'm just glad to see you in something other than your work uniform. I'm also thankful that you're loosening up a bit."

"Don't get too used to it!" Sarabui said. "I'm actually surprised she said yes."

"I'm not!" Saph said happily. "Just imagine you two going down the isle saying your vows and a passionate kiss when you say 'I do'! It's so exciting! When is the wedding?"

"Whenever Sapphire is ready." Niko replied. sitting down on the counter and munching on a mango he picked last night.

It was sweet and he suddenly got an idea. Niko hopped down and grabbed the blender and mixed ice cream, mango slices, papaya chunks, starfruit slices and pineapple slices, and blended them together. Pouring out the contents into two glasses he put one next to Sapphire and topped it with whipped cream and did the same with his. He then put a cherry on top of hers and smiled.

"For my cherry on top..." Niko said. "A cherry on top."

"Thank you," Sapphire laughed before took a sip of her smoothie. It was delicious; sweet and very rejuvenating. She put the glass down before finishing up the eggs. She slid one onto a plate for herself and one onto a plate for Niko.

After she had turned off the stove, she admired the ring Niko had given her. The diamond was perfect: not too big, not too small. "We'll have to get you a wedding band," she told him, handing him his plate.

"When should we have the ceremony?" she asked. "If we plan on staying out here for awhile... I don't know."

"I don't know." Niko replied. "Maybe before the holidays though."

"Alright," Sapphire replied with a slight nod of her head. "We'll need time to plan it and do those kinds of things too, though," she reminded Niko, taking a bite out of her breakfast, leaning against the stove.

"True." Niko said taking a bite of his food. Niko was so happy that she said yes that he never planned that far ahead. Niko took a sip of his smoothie and smiled. He had really outdone himself with this as it was very delicious.

"So," Sapphire asked after taking a drink of her own smoothie, "you've seen the grounds and the house. What do you want to do to pass the time?"

Sapphire subconsciously felt for the cigarettes and lighter in her pocket, making a mental note to take a quick smoke on the beach some time that day. She felt, after the past few days, she could use a good smoke to unwind a little.

"I don't know." Niko replied.

Sapphire nodded slightly. That was the response she had been truthfully expecting.

"I kind of just want to relax today," she told Niko. "After the past few days we've had, I don't think I'm ready to do anything that requires a lot of effort yet." She paused to take a sip of her smoothie and a bite of her breakfast. "Maybe just lay out on the beach, or even cuddle a little," she added, smiling, gently elbowing Niko.

Niko blushed and smiled. He knew the two needed a break and he was looking forward to it. Sapphire finished up her breakfast and put her plate and fork into the dishwasher, thankful that the mansion had one. She wasn't, however, finished with her smoothie, and she took a long sip.

"Hey, haven't told you this today, so I love you," she told Niko after her sip, smile brightening.

"I love you too." Niko said.

Sapphire finished up her smoothie and put the glass into the dishwasher. "Thank you for that," she told Niko, nodding at the glass before she closed the dishwasher. "Absolutely delicious."

She stretched a little, clasping her hands together and extending her arms above her head, letting out a yawn as she let her arms fall back to her side.

"No problem." Niko replied putting his plate and glass in the dishwasher and starting it up. "So...what now?"

"I gave you some options," Sapphire replied in an almost teasing manner. "I want you to decide. You've never been here before, so I feel like it's only right that you choose."

"hmm..." Niko said. "I want to explore this place. See what else is around."

Sapphire smiled. "Alright. I'm ready to head out whenever you are then," she told Niko, eager now to show off the grounds surrounding the house, especially the forest. It was quite beautiful, even next to the beach

"Lead the way!" Niko said smiling.

Sapphire loved Niko's enthusiasm. She grabbed his hand and lead him out the door of the house. Once outside, she took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of saltwater, a familiar smell to her. "Do you want to wander the beach, or head back into the forest?"

"Let's go into the forest." Niko replied.

Nodding, Sapphire lead Niko around the large, white house. Behind the house, there was still some sandy areas, but it eventually lead into a beautiful forest. The sun was high in the sky, filtering through the leaves as they entered it, just adding to the beauty. Sounds of nature could be heard, from birds chirping to the sound of a distant stream running. The ground was compact and earthen, and everything seemed very natural and pretty.

As they walked through it, Sapphire admired all of the features. Though she'd been through the forest before, the sight of it never got old to her. Niko looked around at all the flora and fauna and the wildlife and he was filled with wonder, he felt all of their energy and smiled.

Sapphire looked over at Niko. Gosh, she loved his smile. It was one of her favorite things in general. "Do you like it?" she asked as they walked, gesturing very loosely to the surrounding trees and other plants.

"yeah!" Niko responded. "I can see why you love it out here. It's so peaceful and calm."

"I'm glad you like it," Sapphire told Niko brightly. "I'm glad I can share its beauty with you. I knew you'd appreciate it." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

It was, as Niko had said, very peaceful. The sounds were calming, the surroundings were breathtaking, and it was all in all the definition, at least, to Sapphire, of paradise. Niko looked around and sighed in pure wonder. He had never been this close to paradise before and he was now seeing it up close. He had never in his life ever felt this at peace with where he was.

Sapphire let go of Niko's hand. "Feel free to wander and see different parts of it," she told him, watching him. She loved seeing his reaction to the tranquil forest, how he looked at everything in wonder and drank it all in.

Niko nodded and began wandering around and seeing all sorts of animals. He even saw a Tiger. Niko walked up to the tiger and handed it a piece of jerky. The Tiger looked at it and sniffed it. After a while, the tiger ate it. Upon licking its lips, the tiger cleared its throat.

"I say, goodfellow." The tiger said. "That was a very juicy piece of dried meant. What do you call it?"

"Jerky." Niko replied. He had no idea he'd be talking to tigers right now, but the place was too beautiful that he'd let whatever he was seeing slide. "My name is Niko. That's Sapphire over there. Who are you?"

"My name is Raymond P. Centwich!" The tiger replied. "But you may call me Ray."

"Nice to meet you Ray." Niko replied.

"Hey I didn't know the animals here can talk." Saph said. "He has a funny accent."

Sapphire nodded and folded her arms. "Some of them do. Only Sarabi would really know about them, because my father would often brag about this beautiful place that he'd never take me to until I got better." She paused for a moment. "Definitely categorized most of this stuff initially in my anger category."

"Oh." Saph said. "That sucks..."

Sapphire smiled. "I'm replacing those memories now with better ones, so it's fine," she told Saph.

"If you insist." Saph said.

Sapphire looked over to Niko once more, continuing to adore how in awe he was of his surrounding.

She didn't know how it had taken her so long to realize that she loved him, and every little thing about him. The way he saw the world, his personality, everything. He meant so much to her and she was upset that she hadn't accepted it until now, but she made a vow to love him with everything she had to make up for that, and the time lost from when she was away.

Niko sat with Ray and ate Jerky. They talked about being in the wild and what it feels like living out here. He smiled as Ray recalled stories of being in the wilds of Africa and how much he wanted to go back. Niko nodded and rubbed his back in comfort. Looking to Sapphire, he beckoned her over to him.

Sapphire had been leaning against a nearby tree, continuing to admire her surroundings. When beckoned to Niko, she went over to him without hesitation and sat down next to him gently. "Hm?"

"Good evening to you madam." Ray said bowing a bit. "It seems you're the owner of the house?"

"Yep she is." Saph said.

"Bully!" Ray said. "Then I have a request for you Sapphire, provided you'll listen."

Sapphire was taken aback by Ray's harsh tone. She felt a familiar buzz of anger, but she forced it down, tilting her head to the side, a very small scowl appearing on her face.

"Of course."

"I can sense I started off wrong." Ray said, shuddering a little. "I wish to request that we be returned to africa where I was taken from. You see...your father was a hunter of exotic animals. About ninety percent of us here talk. I speak for the others when I say we want to be returned to our habitats."

Sapphire nodded. "I apologize for my father's behavior. He... He tried to be a good man, but... Things just..." It was clear that talking about her father in progressing detail was difficult for her. She paused and took a deep breath. "Things just got away from him. I'll see to having an escort come and deliver you all to your respective habitats within the week." She made a mental note to talk to the housekeeper about getting it done.

"Thank you." Ray replied, not wanting to push the subject farther.

Sapphire stood up again and smiled at Ray. "Of course. I wouldn't want any of you to suffer."

"Good to know." Ray said. "So Niko? Where do you hail from, chap?"

"Me?" Niko replied. "I came from the city. I'm living here with Sapphire."

"What is the city like?" Ray asked.

"It's okay I guess." Niko replied. "The city light are so bright and the streets are full of people. You can easily get lost if you don't know where you're going."

Sapphire listened to Ray and Niko talk, leaning against a tree once more. She was glad Niko was enjoying his time seeing all there was to see.

"So what's the jungle like?" Niko asked. "You seem to want to go back so bad."

"Well it's all the bare necessities." Ray said. "It's nothing but trees and grass. Water is plentiful and the food there is delicious. Antelope and Hippo as far as the eye can see!"

"That does sound freeing." Niko said. "It's sorta like your city. Someplace you feel most at home."

"Exactly." Ray said.

The more Sapphire listened to the conversation Niko was having, the more she reminded herself to make sure the animals got back to their natural habitat safely. She knew what it was like to be trapped somewhere she didn't want to be.

Niko and Ray ate more jerky and told Ray more about the city and Ray told niko more about the jungle. The two began to laugh at each other's jokes and shed small tears and hug each other at their stories. Finally Niko began explain what happened to him and Sapphire and their fight with Herato. Ray smiled as he listened to the tale.

Sapphire was glad Niko was able to sit down and have a chat like this with someone other than her. She smiled as he began to tell Ray about Herato.

"What an amazing tale!" Ray said smiling.

Sapphire looked up into the sky, only then realizing how long her and Niko had been in the forest. She hadn't even noticed how long Niko and Ray's conversation had been. If she'd had to guess, it was a little after noon.

"I'll say!" Niko replied.

"Hey, Niko?" Sapphire told him, taking a step forward. "I'm going to go ahead and head back to the house and make the preparations for the animal pickup. Stay out here as long as you'd like." She smiled at him before turning around and starting back.

"Okay!" Niko said. "Ray...what will you do once you get back?"

"What I've dreamed of." Ray said smiling. "Return to the family I left behind."

Upon returning to the house not long later, Sapphire dialed up the housekeeper and made sure preparations were made to have the animals back to their natural habitats. The housekeeper confirmed their ability to get them out of the area, and get professionals to take them when outside of the hidden area.

Niko looks at the birds that have surrounded him at Ray and they perch on his shoulder and by his side. Niko smiled and whistled a small tune. After making sure all the preparations for the animal escorts were done, Sapphire rested on the couch, decided to nap until Niko returned. Niko walked back in wearing a necklace made of seashells and a bird on my shoulder. Seeing Sapphire sleeping made him smile and the bird flew off. Niko snuggled in next to her.

Sapphire's sleep was a light one, so she was able to notice Niko coming in and laying next to her on the couch. She smiled subconsciously as he snuggled up next to her. Gosh, she just loved him so much. Niko laid there and fell asleep. He was happy to have Sapphire in his life. This was the day he had dreamed of, this was the someday he dreamed of. He knew deep down this was Sapphire's someday. This was their someday and he hoped nothing would ever stop this feeling. _This is our someday._ Niko thought. _And I hope nothing takes it away._


	18. Always

Sapphire and Niko rested for a good couple of hours. Sapphire woke up at about 2 in the afternoon to find Niko still next to her. She smiled sleepily and rolled slightly to face him. She gently ran her fingertips along his cheek, admiring his cute, sleepy face. Niko while still asleep felt the touch of Sapphire's hands and smiled. He was happy and his aura glowed a brighter cyan than normal. The birds flew in and landed on Niko's side.

Sapphire tilted her head slightly to the side at the arrival of the birds. "Did you let these guys in when you came home?" she whispered softly, fully aware Niko couldn't hear her. She smiled and place a gentle kiss on his cheek, her lips like a feather.

The birds cawed as they hopped onto Sapphire's shoulder. Sapphire looked over at the birds and chuckled quietly. She ran a gentle finger along one of their wings, careful to make sure she didn't move too much to startle it. Niko smiled on his sleep. While he was still asleep he felt the gentle caress Sapphire gave the birds.

Sapphire smiled and moved her hand away from the birds. "Now, I'd like to cuddle," she murmured, nodding in the direction of Niko, finding it kind of odd she was speaking to the birds. "You know, if you don't mind." The birds nodded and moved all of them whistling Can You Feel The Love Tonight. Niko woke up to see Sapphire.

"Hey babe." Niko said smiling. "Are those birds whistling what I think they are?"

The birds tweet with laughter and fly off. Niko chuckled and sighed softly.

"What a bunch of kidders." Niko said. He took a look at his watch and smiled. He wasn't in a rush out anything, he just liked knowing the time, mentally keeping track of all the time he and Sapphire spent together.

Sapphire's chuckle echoed Niko's. "Yeah," she replied sleepily. "Hey... 'Babe.' I like that," she murmured, snuggling closer to Niko. "You should use it more often."

"I should huh?" Niko smiled. "Well then...what should we do until the animal rescues come by?"

"Whatever you want to do," Sapphire replied in the same drowsy manner, a lazy smile on her face. "The only thing I don't think I'm ready to do is swim. Still not in the right condition to do stuff like that, what with the injuries I gained during the fight with Herato... Oh, they'll be here either late tonight or early tomorrow, the people who'll be taking the animals."

"That's good." niko said. "As for what I wanna do I gotta question to ask."

Sapphire nodded slightly, as much as someone could nod laying down. "Ask away," she replied, slowly starting to sound more and more awake, tired smile still on her face, though.

"After we get married," Niko asked. "What then? What do you want to do on our honeymoon?"

Sapphire thought over the question, deeply considering it. She hadn't really thought that far ahead. She, of course, was eager for their honeymoon, whenever that may be.

"I'm not sure," she finally replied. "I want to do things we've never done before. Go somewhere exotic. Cross some things off of our bucket lists, you know?" She rested her head on Niko's shoulder and shut her eyes as if preparing to sleep again, but she was truthfully just thinking. "I'll do whatever you want to do, really."

"That's good." Niko said. "I don't want to force you to have coitus with me-"

Niko quickly covered his mouth. He felt like he just said something very stupid.

"What was that?" Sapphire asked, opening her eyes and laughing. "Did you just refer to sex as coitus?" She laughed again, lighter this time. She mulled over the actual thought of it for a moment.

They were going to get married, right? And, she was very attracted to Niko. To her, he was just, in general, pretty hot. Plus, she felt like that'd be a big step in their relationship, and one that'd only do them some good.

"I'm not opposed to the idea," she spoke after her moment of quiet.

Niko looked at Sapphire and smiled. He was glad she was not mad he even brought it up. He just didn't want to sound like a pervert and now hearing her say she was open to it made him feel a bit better. Niko saw a Chao fly in the house holding a letter. It was Cheese, Cream's Chao and he plopped down on the couch and handed Niko the letter. While it looked like it was caked with sea salt residue, it was still legible. Niko picked it up and opened the letter. "Hey it's from Sonic and Sally." Niko said. "They must have returned from the Crusios Forest. You know the pathway that leads three ways for some reason?"

Sapphire nodded vaguely. "Sure. I'm just slightly distressed that Cheese found his way to a place that was supposed to only be known by us." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, suddenly feeling very defensive, a rush of nervousness flowing over her, followed by bubbling anger and anxiety. She'd have to look into it.

"What'd they say?" she asked, moving slightly to get a better look at the letter.

Niko unfolded the letter and cleared his throat and mimicked Sally's voice perfectly.

Niko and Sapphire,

Congrats on defeating Herato. You did the world a good deed. However, the world may still yet to be in danger.

Your actions have had great impacts, but there is still much to do. We were told that there are dangers more threatening than Herato. There are people who must be freed of their hurt. There are more hurts than the one you've just undone. I can tell you both to just rest for now because what comes next will keep you on your toes. For you may never rest for a while.

Please send Cheese back with our wedding invites if possible.

Signed,

Sally Alicia Acorn

Niko looked at the letter and smiled at Cheese who had fallen asleep. His attention turned to Sapphire.

"What do you think?" Niko asked.

At the first mention of danger in the letter, Sapphire has sat up. As the letter progressed, she got to her feet and anxiously began to pace, running a hand through her hair.

"I should have known better than to think it was over, that we might actually get some peace." Sapphire's voice was distressed, and angry, and she could feel the familiar rage and anxiousness in her stomach grow. "We can't be expected to rest if there's some new danger." She felt herself slowly shifting gears, the happiness she had been feeling thus far being replaced by her usual angry, soldier, always working self.

"Hey whoa!" Niko said putting a hand on Sapphire's shoulder. "She said we could relax for now. Let's take this time to relax and enjoy it. No need getting worked up. Please just calm down. I'm sure it's nothing they can't handle."

Niko brought Sapphire closer to him and hugged her tight. He hated when she was this way and was always afraid she might snap.

Sapphire shut her eyes tight. She wanted to calm down, she wanted to trust that Sonic and Sally could take care of it, she wanted to relax, but she couldn't.

"If there's something out there that's hurting people..," she started in a whisper, the anxiety in her tone growing, "I can't just be expected to sit idle. What if there's something we could be doing? People we could be helping? I can't possibly rest now that I know this."

At this point, Niko became regretful that he even read the letter out to her. He sighed heavily.

"I'm sure nothing is happening too bad." Saph said. "Go ahead and use your Psi-Pulse ability to check for danger in the city, Niko."

Niko did so as he held Sapphire's shoulder so the both of them could see what's happening. Sure enough the city was peaceful. Nothing was happening, but soon he got a pulse of energy that was Tikal's.

"Niko!" Tikal said. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking on the city!" Niko replied. "What's up?"

"What's up is you're supposed to be vacationing." Tikal said. "Chaos and Vanilla put a barrier to protect against danger while you're gone. Now go back and relax! Give Sapphire my best!"

With that, the vision ends. Nko smiled and looked to Sapphire.

"See?" Niko asked. "A barrier is up. No worries."

Sapphire bit her lip, wringing her hands in distress. "Still..," she murmured, followed by a sigh. "It's... It's going to be hard for me to not worry about it, you know?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just hate knowing that there's something out there."

"I know..." said. "I know what you mean, but we are here to work on us. I won't stop you from being worried, but I want you to try to relax. Let us worry about us and let our friends worry about the state of the world. If they need us they'll call for us."

"He's right." Sarabi said. "No point in going on high alert, especially when you promised him this."

Sapphire sighed again. "I know you're right. I'm sorry," she apologized again, feeling her anxiety in anger slowly start to leave her body, the relaxation she had felt earlier steadily taking over once again.

"If they need us, they'll call for us," she repeated as if reassuring herself.

"There ya go!" Sarabi said.

Narrowing her eyes, Sapphire looked at Sarabi. "Aren't you supposed to be the one all about not relaxing and settling down?" she asked suspiciously.

"Maybe I want to take a break from being grim for once." Sarabi said. "Anyway, I'm your serious side. And you always keep and make true to your promises. You promised him that day to relax and work on your relationship. I'm here to make sure you uphold that promise."


	19. All My Life

Sarabi was right, even if Sapphire didn't want to admit it. She sighed in defeat as she turned back to Niko.

"Alright, what were we talking about before the letter came?"

"Well..." Niko said before a moment of silence. "Ummm..."

"You were talking about sex or something..." Saph said.

"Oh yeah!" Niko said.

Sapphire laughed. Leave it to Saph to remember things like that. She certainly didn't expect Sarabi to.

"What time is it?" she asked, leaning slightly as if to get a look at Niko's watch.

Nko looked at his watch and saw that Cheese was holding an envelope.

"Time to send off wedding invites." Niko said. Niko place a stack of envelopes into a bag and gave it to Cheese. "Send these out okay? I'm counting on ya!"

Cheese saluted to Niko and zipped off. Niko smiled and returned the salute chuckling. Turning his attention to Sapphire he looked at his watch.

"The current time is 4 in the afternoon." Niko said. "I know where we can have our wedding. The Mystic Ruins. I know a great place where the sun touches the temple and if you stand at just the right spot with someone you love. It's meant to give the couple good luck."

"Sounds good to me, then," Sapphire nodded. "But... Um... When did you make wedding invites? Did we already plan our wedding? Where was I?"

"I made them...quite a while ago..." Niko said. "While you were gone. I even planned out the place. Sorry to go over your head like that."

"I think it's rather cute that Nko did everything for us." Saph said.

"Good to know we don't have to plan anything for now." Sarabi said.

Niko blushed and looked down a bit embarrassed.

Sapphire smiled. "If we weren't engaged, that'd be creepy," she laughed. "No, that's nice. I really didn't want to have to sit down and plan everything." She paused for a moment. "You didn't pick out a dress, did you? That's the one thing I actually want to do."

"Nope." Niko replied. "Your job, not mine."

"Hell yeah it is," Sapphire replied. She leaned in and kissed Niko on the cheek. "Thank you for taking care of everything. It saves me the headache."

Niko smiled and laughed a little. He kissed her on the lips and smiled.

Sapphire wrapped her arms around Niko and hugged him tightly. "Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked, her smile evident in her voice as she held Niko close to her.

"Not often," Niko said. "But yeah you have. Now you have yet to show me."

"Have I not?" Sapphire asked, feigning surprise. She pulled back ever so slightly to wrap her arms around Niko's waist before leaning back forward and leaving small kisses along his neck. "Guess I'll have to fix that soon, hm?"

"Yes you will.' Niko replied. "I can wait as long as I need to. All my life if I had to."

Sapphire smiled. "So, you made the invitations. When's the wedding?" she asked after kissing Niko's jawline gently.

"Umm..." Niko said. "This saturday."

"That's 5 days away!" Sarabi said. "Are you serious?!"

"I'm sorry!" Niko said. I had everything planned out...except your dress."

Sapphire smiled. "So, you made the invitations. When's the wedding?" she asked after kissing Niko's jawline gently.

"Umm..." Niko said. "This saturday."

"That's 5 days away!" Sarabi said. "Are you serious?!"

"I'm sorry!" Niko said. I had everything planned out...except your dress."

Sapphire's eyes grew wide, her reaction pretty akin to Sarabi's. She pulled back again and folded her arms. "How am I supposed to get a dress in five days, especially when the point of coming out here was to get away from everybody and have time for us?" She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Perhaps the birds can help!" Saph said. "Have the Albatrosses here go get a bunch of dresses and bring them back!"

Niko nodded at this idea. Albatrosses could fly long distances without rest. Niko knew the perfect wedding dress maker and he dashed outside and began giving instructions to the albatrosses outside and they flew off. Niko walked in and smiled.

"I sent the albatrosses to get wedding dresses." Niko said.

"Won't I have to be fitted and things like that?" Sapphire asked, clearly becoming more and more distressed. She began pacing once more, running a hand through her hair continuously, and biting her lip. "What if I actually need to be there? How will they get my measurements? What if I don't like anything they bring back? What if none of them look good on me?" She put her head in her hands again and groaned once more.

"I sent them with the measurements." Niko replied. "I have tyo know as much as I can abut you. So I sent them with the info they need. Here comes an albatross. I'll leave you to it."

Niko left Sapphire alone in the room as the Albatross flew in with a sapphire dress with a white and purple trim.

Unsurprisingly, Sapphire groaned once more. She was already, somehow, super stressed out, and Niko wasn't helping her at all. She made a mental note to criticize him about that later.

When she had recovered for the most part, she looked up at the dress, folded her arms, and frowned. "That won't do. I don't know if you can understand me or not, because you're a bird, but try white with sapphire trim. Lose the purple. "And..." She touched the sides of the dress a little and observed.

"A little more lace, maybe, and perhaps some rhinestones... Right here. And the waist needs to be brought in a little. I don't even need to try it on to know that."

The albatross nods and flies off as another one brings one the exact way Sapphire wanted it.

Sapphire tried on the new dress. Thankfully, there was a mirror in the living room. She wasn't impressed with how she looked in it, but the gown itself was beautiful, and it actually complimented her curves nicely. Satisfied and deciding that it was as good as it was going to get, she changed back into the clothes she'd been wearing. "There should be a window upstairs open, and it leads to my office. Put the dress in there so Niko doesn't see it," she told the albatross in a hushed whisper.

The albatross nodded and flew to where it was instructed.

"You're good, Niko!" Sapphire called out, tying the bottom of her shirt again. She scratched her shoulder; the dress was kind of itchy, but she'd deal with it.

Niko walked back in and smiled.

"Find a dress you like?" Niko asked.

"Yeah we did." Sarabi said.

Sapphire shrugged despite Sarabi's response. "It's a pretty dress, but it doesn't look too great on me. It'll get me down the aisle though." She smiled. "Do you have yourself an outfit picked out, hm?"

"Yep." Niko replied.

Sapphire began wringing her hands together as she had earlier, smile beginning to fall. "I... I wish my parents would be there," she murmured quietly. "I remember dreaming of my dad walking me down the aisle when I was younger, despite all of his harshness."

Niko frowned and walked up to Sapphire and hugged her.

"I know..." Niko said. "I feel the same way."

Sapphire wrapped her arms around Niko, resting her chin on his shoulder. She let out a sigh. "Do you think they'll be watching? Our parents?" She sounded so innocent as she asked this, like a child asking about something they shouldn't be worried about.

"I don't think so." Niko said "I know so."

A sad smile stretched across Sapphire's face. She pulled back away from Niko, hands sliding down his arms to grab his hands. "You're the best, you know," she told him softly, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I know." Niko said. "Let's worry about that later..."

"Right, right," Sapphire smiled, the sadness vanishing from it. "Focus on relaxing and focus on us, right?" She squeezed his hands gently, encouragingly.

Niko smiled and kissed Sapphire.

"What should we do for the rest of the day, hm?" Sapphire asked. "I'm open to any suggestion, really, as long as I'm with you."

"I'm not sure..." Niko said.

"I wouldn't be opposed to just cuddling and doing cheesy couple stuff like telling each other what we love about one another." Sapphire shrugged, smiling. "You know, just until the animal rescuer shows up tonight."

Niko smiled and kissed Sapphire on the neck. Picking her up bridal style, Niko walked into the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Sapphire smiled and laughed slightly as Niko carried her. Her eyes were lit up with the happiness she was feeling. Never in a million years did she expect to be marrying Niko and feeling the pure bliss that she did after she had suppressed happiness for so long.

"I don't even know how I couldn't have loved you before," she murmured, looking at Niko with a soft gaze.

Niko laid next to Sapphire and smiled.

"I don't know either." Niko replied.

Rolling her eyes, Sapphire's smile brightened. She rested her head under Niko's chin and against his chest. "Shut up," she murmured playfully, voice slightly muffled by his chest.

Niko chuckled and looked up in the sky.

"Say babe?" Niko said. "Do you ever wonder if there are other worlds out there?"

Sapphire contemplated the question. It was a difficult one to answer, but she had her opinion.

"I wonder, yeah," she replied, pulling back ever so slightly so her voice wasn't muffled by Niko's chest. "I mean, it's certainly a possibility, right? I don't know if I like the idea of it though."

"I dream at night of other places out there." Niko continued. "If other worlds exist...why are we here on this one?"

"You ate to much papaya!" Sarabi said. "Don't be absurd. If there are other worlds, it's better we're here than elsewhere."

"Still," Saph said. "It would be cool to see what else is out there."

"I don't know... What I do know is that, whether or not this is the only world, that I'm comfortable on this one. Who knows what kind of troubles are elsewhere, if there even is an elsewhere." Sapphire sighed and rested her head once more against Niko's chest.

"What brought this up?" she asked, voice muffled.

"I don't know." Niko said. "I had a dream last night that a door opened. When I entered it, a black thing swallowed me up. I was saved by my mom...but she was holding something that looked like a sword shaped like a key."

"A...Key sword?" Saph said

"No." Niko replied. "More like a Keyblade..."

"Now I know you're going nuts." Sarabi said. "Those things are just figments of your mind."

"I'm sure it was just a dream, dear," Sapphire replied softly, pulling back once more, smile matching her tone. "Don't worry about it too much."

"Yeah." Niko said. "It is just a silly dream."

"But how cool would it be if it was real?" Saph said.


	20. The Bells Are Ringing (Epilogue)

"I don't know. I'm not sure I like the thought of there being more..." Sapphire sounded resigned.

"Just think of all the places we could go!" Niko said. "So many places to see...things to do. It'd be like our honeymoon!"

Sapphire laughed, but it was nervous. "I don't know... I kind of like our world, you know? It's familiar."

"I know." Niko said. "But I kept hearing about this place called Disney Town...we have to see it one day..."

"You're such a child..." Saarabi said.

Sapphire really didn't like the idea, but Niko seemed to. Maybe he could take a vacation on his own one day to check it out. She didn't like the sound of it alone.

"Maybe," she replied.

Niko could sense her fear and smiled.

"Look, if you don't wanna go, I won't force ya." Niko said holding her hand. "I wait until you are ready for it."

"Sounds good to me..." Sarabi said.

 **When the time had come, Niko and Sapphire's wedding would be the greatest thing that had ever happened to them. However, Sally's letter proved true as Mobius was far from peaceful. A villain was on the rise, someone from an ancient past. A past before Mobius was formed. A man known as Xehanort. While he was old and had a hunch, he was no stranger to combat as he destroyed the G.U.N base that once held his cryogenically frozen body. Walking out of the base amongst the bodies surrounding him, Herato looked around and saw the varying Mobians around him and saw nothing of a challenge.**

Sighing, he began to search for a worthy opponent. He found two and they were getting betrothed. He smiled and summoned his Keyblade, a rectangular sort of blade with gothic-esque marking on it and a singular light blue eye on the cross-hilt. He opened a portal make of darkness and stepped through. He had a wedding to crash and he was going to be late.


End file.
